Despues de ti
by Alisa33
Summary: ¿Despues de ti, que pasará ahora conmigo?. Descubre lo que acontece a las tres amigas Candy, Paty y Annie.
1. En la Estación de Boston

**Después de ti.**

_**Capitulo I  
En la estación de Boston**_

George observaba desde el andén a su jefe, William Albert Andric, estaba sentado dentro de la sala de espera de la estación de trenes en Boston, como siempre lo había acompañado en uno de sus tantos viajes de negocios. Esta vez fue para acabar con la sociedad que tenia con la familia Leagan y ahora regresaban a Chicago. Sin embargo y a pesar de que había vencido una vez mas en la estúpida venganza contra él de Neal Leagan no se le veía satisfecho, mucho menos alegre, hacia ya demasiado tiempo que no sonreía, su inquietud era evidente para la gente que lo conocía bien; inclusive la Srita. Candy se lo comentaba cada vez que lo veía, ella estaba muy preocupada por sabía que un día Albert no podría con la carga que tomo cuando se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia Andric, pensando en eso se dirigió a los andenes a revisar el equipaje y el carro privado de su jefe estuvieran listos.

Albert miraba a la distancia, perdido en el maravilloso espectáculo que veía a través de los ventanales de la sala de espera donde se encontraba sentado, pensaba en la libertad veía en las personas que estaban en el anden, todas tenían destinos a donde dirigirse, elegidos por ellos mismos, esa gente no sabía que afortunada era.

Levantándose para salir al anden y abordar el tren, iba regañándose a sí mismo por sentir autocompasión, pensó que de alguna manera su vida estaba llena de éxito, como el que consiguió esa mañana sobre Neal Leagan, era tan irónico que fuera la venganza el motivo de Neal para tomar las riendas de la compañía de su padre, con el único objetivo de destruirlo. ese hombre jamás le perdono que no le permitiera casarse con Candy, una y otra vez trataba de arruinarlo o desacreditarlo, pero era demasiado obvio en sus ataques y nunca pudo lograrlo, no era lo suficientemente inteligente, él no, pero Albert se pregunto que hubiera pasado si fuera Elisa su contrincante, tal vez no hubiera salido tan fácilmente de sus trampas, definitivamente tenía que agradecer que ella se dedicará a lo que las mujeres de la alta sociedad bostoniana hacían, fiestas, viajes y a buscar un buen partido entre los hombres más ricos del país, precisamente el prometido de Elisa, Samuel Holbein era el mejor ejemplo de lo infinitamente superior que era sobre su hermano. Elisa había logrado con este enlace matrimonial lo que Neal jamás lograría en los negocios. El magnate del dulce como lo llamaban, salvo a la Cia. Leagan y Leagan de la demanda de fraude y el escándalo, comprándole a él las acciones que de esa compañía, así Albert mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ya que Neal no podría hacer ningún trato comercial sin la aprobación de Holbein, y él jamás permitiría que su nombre y sus negocios se vieran envueltos en nada sucio, así que retiro la demanda a cambio de la disolución de la sociedad.

Todo esto pasaba por su mente cuando vio a George venir a su encuentro con los boletos en la mano, el siempre fiel y eficiente George se había encargado ya del equipaje y demás detalles del viaje.

Señor Andric, el carro privado que pidió esta listo, solicite que nos sirvieran temprano la cena, pensé que querría descansar el resto del viaje.  
-Gracias George, me parece que será lo mejor, estoy cansado... sabes creo que debería tomar vacaciones, tal vez para la Navidad.  
-Sería lo más conveniente, la Srita. Candy me comentó que si usted no descansaba en algún momento comenzaría a pensar en un secuestro.  
-¡Secuestrarme! Y que más se le ha ocurrido a esa mujer? – dijo Albert sin poder reprimir la sonrisa de imaginar a Candy buscando la manera de hacerlo.  
-Pues que con el rescate le pagaría el crucero a Sudamérica y. . . – titubeo George  
-Y que?- pregunto curioso  
-Que le encontraría una exótica mujer que lo acompañara.- dijo finalmente sin poder contener una sonrisa.  
-¡Dios mío! Será mejor que adelante esas vacaciones antes de que Candy lleve a cabo ese plan- comento riendo.  
-Será lo mejor- tercio George.

Habían llegado hasta su carro privado cuando una discusión que estaban teniendo cerca llamo la atención de Albert, la voz de la joven que reñía con un oficial de la estación le parecía familiar. . .

George también se detuvo y miro hacia donde lo hacia Albert, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que veía a una joven, muy hermosa si, pero el jamás se detenía a mirar a las mujeres alrededor, volvió de nuevo su atención a Albert y se sintió doblemente sorprendido cuando lo vio sonriendo y disfrutando del espectáculo que, sin lugar a dudas, ninguna dama daría, y por lo que podía escuchar de la discusión mucho menos por una perra.

* * *

Patricia sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro, pero no por vergüenza, realmente estaba furiosa con este cretino, no le había explicado ya que ella asumía cualquier responsabilidad por subir al carro de equipaje con Bunns, que estaba sordo o era estúpido, no claro que no, el hecho es que no podía o mas bien no quería entender, ella no iba a dejar a su perra sola, estaba a preñada y podía parir en cualquier momento.

Ya le dije que yo asumo toda la responsabilidad oficial, no molestaría a nadie, solo quiero viajar con Bunns en el carro de equipaje, no le estoy pidiendo nada imposible.  
-Señorita, vuelvo a repetirle que no puedo dejarla subir, si algo le pasara a usted me despedirían, además que dirían sus padres, no puedo creer que no viaje acompañada. . .  
-Vengo acompañada de Bunns, y es la última vez que se lo pido, debo llegar a Chicago lo antes posible, quizás si me permitiera recompensarlo por su gentileza- le dijo Patricia extendiéndole dinero que había sacado de su bolsa.  
-Soborno, nada mas eso me faltaba que una mujer quisiera comprarme – comentó ofendido el oficial.  
-Por Dios, si fuera yo un hombre usted tomaría el dinero como una gratificación y no haría tanto alboroto – decía Paty.

Paty no tenía idea que ya estaba gritando, ni tampoco de lo hermosa que se veía discutiendo, sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sus ojos cafés centellaban tras los cristales de sus lentes, tenia el cabello muy largo y recogido por la nuca en un sencillo broche mientras caía por su espalda en una cascada de reflejos castaños, mientras discutía algunos mechones se habían zafado y se movían suavemente por sus mejillas y sus manos pequeñas se movían enérgicamente frente a la cara del conductor.

Fue su voz lo que hizo que Albert la reconociera, el timbre grave de la tímida Paty O´brian, pero esa pequeña chica que conoció no tenia nada que ver con la espléndida mujer que tenía delante, el choque entre la imagen de su recuerdo y el presente fue muy intenso, o si no¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño?…, pero no tenía tiempo de analizar sus pensamientos, ese hombre tomaba a Paty del codo intentando llevarla fuera del anden. Con paso seguro llego hasta donde estaban y sin pensarlo dos veces se planto delante de la inusual pareja.

Disculpe Señor, la dama le esta pidiendo que la suelte- le dijo al oficial mirándolo a los ojos  
-Paty interrumpió su alegato para mirar hacia donde la voz y. . . se encontró con un par de ojos azules, maravillosa y profundamente azules que la miraban.  
-Srita. O´brian- saludo Albert con un la cabeza  
-Nos conocemos. . .- dijo y tras unos segundos- eres… ¡Albert! Perdón, Sr. Andric.

En cuanto el oficial escuchó el apellido del caballero soltó a la chica como si fuera a quemarla, y se dirijo al él.  
-Perdón Sr. Andric, conoce a esta mujer.  
-Ella es la Señorita O´brian para usted- los dijo bajo y en un tono que denotaba lo molesto que se encontraba - Y es una amiga personal, así que si me permite, ella y su perra viajaran conmigo.-  
-Si por supuesto Sr. Andric, pero si me permite puedo llevar al animal al carro de equipaje.  
-No escucho al Sr. Andric- intervino George- será mejor que yo me quede hablando con este hombre. Sr. Albert, por favor la Srita. O´brian y usted pueden dirigirse al carro.  
-Bien George, lo dejo en tus manos- y mirando a Paty- me permite su equipaje, por aquí por favor.

Paty no podía decir palabra, estaba tan sorprendida y todo sucedía tan rápidamente que no tuvo tiempo de protestar, además cuando pensaba decir algo, Albert la había tomado del brazo y su contacto estaba poniéndola en exceso nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al carro privado, Bunns se lanzo directamente debajo del asiento, este contaba con 2 áreas, donde estaban los asientos y una pequeña mesa empotrada en la pared del vagón que tenía dispuesta una merienda y la otra donde se encontraban las literas para dormir en el largo viaje. Paty miro como Bunns se acomodaba sin ningún temor, y después sintió como el hombre que la traía del brazo se acercaba por su espalda y le preguntaba con voz suave y timbrada si quería quitarse el abrigo, al decirle que si Albert la ayudo mientras le pedía que se sentara.

¡Jazmines, huele a jazmines, todo su cabello, y sus hombros ¡que hermosos, la línea de su cuello es perfecta, su cintura es diminuta, ese vestido esta diseñado para ella, resalta el color de sus ojos¡¡Dios, nunca me había afectado tanto una mujer.

Gracias- dijo, y como si por fin hubiera encontrado su voz- es decir, gracias por todo Sr. Andric, no se como agradecerle todo, yo tenía que viajar hoy mismo a Chicago, pero Bunns, mi perra, esta preñada y su estado es muy avanzado para dejarla sola. . . de verdad no sabe como se lo agradezco.  
-No tiene nada que agradecer, Srita. O´brian

Por un momento los dos se miraron, pensando al mismo tiempo "que era eso de Sr. Andric y Srita. O´brian" ellos tenían años de conocerse, y jamás se habían hablado de manera tan formal. Sin poder evitarlo los dos comenzaron a reírse, y cuando terminaron, fue Paty quien dejo atrás la formalidad.

Lo siento Albert, aun después de tanto tiempo no puedo verte como "el Señor William Albert Andric" – sentencio para después pedirle- por favor deja de llamarme Srita. O´brian, sabes que me llamo Patricia, Paty.

Albert volvió a preguntarse ¿dónde estaba la tímida adolescente, pero en realidad le gustaba la manera franca en que le pidió que la tuteara nuevamente, si lo pensaba bien, le estaba gustando todo de ella.

Supongo que debería decir lo mismo- dijo, y en un arranque de galantería- pero la verdad es que yo no puedo reconocerte Paty, te has convertido en una mujer muy bella.  
-Gracias, eres muy amable- respondió mientras se ruborizaba  
-No Paty, no es amabilidad, es únicamente la verdad, ahora déjame ser un buen anfitrión, quieres tomar un té o algo de comer.

Patricia sonrió y su cara se encendió, Albert la miraba sin poder creer lo radiante que se veía, la verdad es que su nueva actitud le recordaba a Candy, la influencia de su pequeña pecosa era evidente, y mientras le ofrecía la taza de café le pregunto si estaba en contacto con ella, mientras se preguntaba de que otros cambios a su alrededor pasaron desapercibidos para él, en todo ese tiempo¿Cuánto había pasado? Tan solo cuatro años desde que el dejará el departamento que compartía con Candy, ahí donde era tan feliz, cuando era libre…

Dime Paty ¿Cómo has estado, Candy sabe que vas a Chicago, escuche que era urgente que llegarás?  
-Por supuesto, Candy y yo nos escribimos y no visitamos seguido, ella es la mejor amiga que he tenido, siempre estaba ahí para animarme después de lo de Stear. . ., siempre me apoyado.

Albert y ella se quedaron callados unos minutos recordando a la persona que les fue tan querida.

Supongo que tu pregunta se debe a la escena que hice en el andén- menciono Paty después de uno segundos.  
-A decir verdad me sorprendió muchísimo que te encontraras en esa situación – dijo sonriendo igual con la boca que con los ojos.

Paty comenzó a reírse, llevándose los dedos hasta la boca en un intento de controlar una carcajada, el gesto divertido de Albert le recordó al chico que ella y Stear intentaban ayudar a recordar su pasado.

Bueno, allá va mi imagen de dama aristocrática- dijo en tono de burla mientras dejaba caer los lentes sobre su pecho, estos estaban enlazados a una hermosa cadena plateada.

Mientras disfrutaban de una taza de té caliente, y hablaban sobre aquella hermosa época de sus vidas, recordando a Stear y su maravillosa maquina que imitaba el humo y el ruido de una locomotora y como terminó la aventura, George regresó y aviso que no había problemas ya con el oficial, mientras explicaba como se había arreglado con él, el silbato del tren dejó escapar el ultimo anuncio de partida y comenzó a moverse.

También he arreglado que nos den otro carro privado para la Srita. O´brian, en este mismo vagón, así ella podrá descansar debidamente esta noche.  
-No se debieron molestarse, de hecho, yo tenía asientos en el carro de pasaje común.  
-¿Por qué no pediste un carro privado?- pregunto Albert  
-Pues porque hasta hace 3 horas no sabía que viajaría a Chicago, y cuando llegue a la estación me dijeron que ya estaban vendidos todos, y yo no podía esperar hasta mañana.  
-Seguramente así fue, este carro me lo entregaron por que el hombre que lo pago no llego a tiempo a tomarlo.- tercio George  
-¿Y Cuál es la urgencia de llegar a Chicago?- pregunto curioso Albert, mientras comenzaba a acariciar a Bunns tras las orejas  
-De echo son dos motivos, uno es mi abuela Martha, Candy me telegrafió, parece que tendrán que ponerla en tratamiento, mientras estaba en Chicago sufrió un ataque a su corazón, aunque según Candy esta bien y controlada, yo no puedo dejar de preocuparme.  
-Lo siento mucho, pero conozco a Martha, se repondrá enseguida.

A su mente volvió vívidamente el recuerdo de la mujer que conoció cuando no tenía memoria, era increíble que alguien con tanto dinero estuviese lavando trastes con él, pero al ver la preocupación que se instalo en el rostro de Paty, la nostalgia desapareció e inmediatamente quiso consolarla, abrazarla y protegerla y se asustó al darse cuenta que lo hubiera hecho, quedando en total ridículo, si ella no hubiera seguido hablando.

El otro motivo, de hecho, tiene que ver contigo.  
-¿Conmigo, no entiendo?  
-Pues es muy sencillo en realidad, Annie me aviso que se anunciará su compromiso al final de esta temporada social, Archie va a pedirte dentro de unos días lo acompañes a pedirla en matrimonio, yo pensaba viajar a Chicago a finales de semana, para estar presente.  
-Pero aun sigo sin entender, a parte de representar al Padre de Archie, no veo en que mas me relaciono con esta boda.  
-Pues en que Archie y Annie decidieron contratarme.  
-¿Contratarte, para que?  
-¿Qué Candy no te ha comentado nada sobre mí?  
-Yo… - dijo tratando de recordar algun comentario de la rubia - la verdad no lo sé, últimamente lo único que escucho de ella es su preocupación porque trabajo mucho, pero no creo recordar nada sobre ti.  
-Bueno, pues yo tengo un negocio en Boston, me dedico a organizar bodas.  
-¿Cómo,  
-Si, mi empresa se llama "Campanas de Boda", y es muy lucrativa, tanto que pensaba extenderme y tener una oficina en Chicago.  
-Aun no veo en que se relaciona conmigo- dijo Albert en tono muy escéptico  
-Pues que quiero comprar la casa que tienes en la avenida principal, en el centro de Chicago, voy a presentarme a la sociedad de Chicago con la boda de Annie, y si un hombre de tu importancia me apoya vendiéndome una propiedad, no tendré tantos problemas como en Boston cuando comencé con el negocio. Por supuesto pienso pagar un precio justo por la propiedad, no estoy pidiéndote que me la dejes en un precio menor, esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un buen acuerdo, a menos que pienses que las mujeres no somos buenos empresarios.

Albert no podía creerlo, esta mujer iba a buscarlo por negocios, de todas las posibles excusas para seguirla viendo, ahora que la había vuelto a encontrar, jamás se le ocurrió esa, y ella se lo estaba poniendo en charola de plata, estaba totalmente fascinado con la mujer que tenía delante, definitivamente era increíble, tenía una empresa, era real, no tenía ninguna de las afectaciones de las mujeres que él conocía, a excepción de Candy¿Qué había pasado para que Patricia dejara de ser tímida y miedosa? Sería acaso la muerte de Stear, no, eso parece que fue solo el principio; en ese momento Albert se percato de que quería saber todo sobre ella, y esta idea lo dejo muy confuso, era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto con una mujer. Había tenido amigas y de hecho las mujeres lo perseguían, mas que a él, a su apellido y dinero por eso las hacia indiferentes ante sus ojos, pero la linda chica que estaba sentada delante de él, sabía quien era, Paty no veía a William A. Andric, ella estaba dirigiéndose a Albert y esa sensación le produjo un placer impresionante.

Por supuesto, sería un placer poder ayudarte – y dirigiéndose a George- Por favor en cuanto lleguemos y Paty haya visto a su abuela, organicemos una cita para hablar al respecto.  
-¡De verdad! Entonces, de nuevo, gracias.- dijo muy emocionada.  
-Me imagino que tus padres estarán en desacuerdo de que trabajes, nuestra sociedad tiene reglas muy estrictas sobre las mujeres en edad casadera.  
-No sabes la verdad que has dicho, de hecho mis padres y yo no nos hablamos- comentó con tristeza.  
-¿Se molestaron cuando comenzaste a trabajar?- preguntó Albert  
-No lo sé, en realidad nuestra separación no se debió a mi negocio.- dijo sin dar mas explicación  
-Entiendo, no tienes que contarme si no quieres, porque no mejor me dices como comenzó tu empresa, me interesa saber como hiciste para que la gente tomara en serio a una mujer, me imagino que no tuviste mucho apoyo al principio.

Paty sonrió agradecida, era realmente relajante poder hablar con alguien sin estar preocupada todo el tiempo de sus comentarios, además de la discreción, Paty observo que Albert era en realidad todo un caballero, pero su porte no lo hacia verse como un aristócrata pagado de sí mismo, aun conservaba ese carisma de sencillez, se reflejaba en sus maneras firmes, en la austeridad para vestir y su rebeldía podía adivinarse en el cabello rubio y ligeramente mas largo de lo establecido para la moda y la época, en realidad era un hombre muy apuesto, y esos ojos azules, la hacían saltar en su asiento cada vez que la veían directamente.

En realidad quieres saberlo. . . no antes de que digas nada te advierto, cuando hablo de mi negocio nadie me para, la abuela Martha dice que si pusiera tanto empeño en encontrar un hombre decente para casarme como en "Campanas de Boda" ella iría en su cuarto bisnieto¡ja, ja, ja! Como si yo quisiera hacerlo.  
-¿Hacer qué?  
-Casarme, por su puesto.  
-¿No tienes compromiso, no sales con nadie. . .? Perdón he sido indiscreto nuevamente.  
-No te disculpes, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, no salgo con nadie- le dijo algo ruborizada e inmediatamente después se lanzó a contarle sobre su negocio.

George notó que Albert pareció mas que contento cuando ella dejó claro que no tenía ningún compromiso¿Hace cuánto que no veía a su jefe completamente ajeno a su alrededor? Tan relajado y contento, en realidad estaba disfrutando con la constante cháchara de la Srita. O´brian¿Sería ella la solución a la angustia y desasosiego que sufría? Sí la Srita. Candy pudiera verlos, estaría ideando la manera de que sucediera. . . tal vez debería saberlo. . .

Paty se lanzó en un agradable relato de cómo ella y su abuela viajaron a Boston desde Florida, en un intento de que ella se olvidará de la muerte de Stear, y como llegaron a vivir con una amiga de Martha, Luisa Stevenson, de Aceros Stevenson, esta mujer tenía 3 nietas que anunciarían sus compromisos al terminar la temporada social de ese año y se quejaba de que no podría sola con la organización de 3 bodas, tan cercanas una de las otras dos, entonces Martha y Paty se ofrecieron a ayudarla, y las chicas encontraron en Paty la persona ideal para organizar sus eventos haciéndolos únicos, sin que ninguno hiciera deslucir al otro, la extraordinaria capacidad de Paty para organizar y el hecho de que fuera tan encantadora y amable con la gente que proveería todo lo necesario para cada evento la ayudaron a llevar con total éxito los tres eventos. A partir de ahí, las madres de las ricas jóvenes de Boston querían que Paty dirigiera la organización de las bodas de la siguiente temporada, así nació "Campanas de Boda", inmediatamente la abuela Martha entró en acción ayudando a su nieta, montaron una oficina en pleno centro de Boston, acondicionaron una hermosa pero muy vieja casa, decorándola con todo detalle nupcial. Patricia se percató de que no podría hacerlo solo con el apoyo de Martha aunque su dinero fue una muy buena base ya que ningún banco le otorgaría un préstamo a una mujer, mucho menos para montar una empresa, comenzó a tratar de contratar personas para que la ayudarán, pero ningún hombre quería verse mezclado en algo que según ellos no era realmente un negocio, "pero no me desanime" dijo, "por el contrario pensé que si los hombres no lo tomaban en serio, seria aun mejor", así no le pondrían trabas para establecerse, y comenzó a contratar mujeres, de hecho su contable era mujer y su chofer también lo era, y a pesar de que al principio no contaba con la ayuda necesaria, su empresa salió a flote, trabajando para las únicas personas a las que los importantes hombres de negocio de Boston no podían oponerse, sus esposas.

Cómo te imaginarás, aunque intentaron hacer que cerrara mi negocio, cada hombre importante en Boston tenía una hija, hermana o sobrina casadera¡imagínate a un séquito de esposas e hijas haciendo sus vidas miserables! y finalmente tuvieron que ceder. Pero ya basta de hablar de mi, mejor dime¿Cómo has estado? que se siente ser cabeza de una familia con tanto abolengo, a decir verdad, cuando supe que tu eras su "Tío abuelo" no podía creerlo.  
-Estoy seguro que así fue, es increíble que teniendo a Candy en común no nos hayamos cruzado en todos estos años¿Cuántos fueron? 3 o 4 no?

A Paty no le paso desapercibido el cambio de tema, pero imitando la discreción que Albert tubo con ella siguió la conversación sobre Candy y los recuerdos en común.

Finalmente Albert llevó a Paty y a Bunns al carro privado que había conseguido George para ella y después de decirle buenas noches, regreso al suyo, ahí lo estaba esperando una taza de té recién servida

¿Y bien, no vas a comentar nada?- pregunto Albert sentado y con una taza humeante en la mano  
-¿Sobre que Señor? - contesto George, igualmente sentado y tomando café  
-¡Vamos! Se muy bien que estas ansioso por decirme lo diferente que me he comportado desde que me encontré con Paty, es decir la Srita. O´brian- comentó con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-De hecho, no es lo diferente que usted se comportó, si no por el contrario, me da gusto que vuelva a ser usted mismo, eso es lo increíble  
Ante la observación de George, no pudo menos que admirar la sagacidad de pensamiento de este hombre  
-Supongo que tienes razón, hace tiempo que no era yo.  
-Por otro lado el cambio en la Srita. O´brian, es evidentemente muy favorable- dijo en un tono que decía mas que las palabras.  
-Vaya forma discreta de decir que se ha puesto muy hermosa- río Albert  
-Y también muy inteligente- completo George  
-Si, ya lo creo, me hubiera encantado ver a todos esos hombres tratando de cerrar su negocio, enfrentándose a esposas e hijas furiosas, no tenían ninguna posibilidad de victoria.  
-Una joven bella, emprendedora y honesta, eso es único en esta época, realmente el hombre que conquiste a esa mujer debe saber bien que es lo que quiere, si me entiende lo que pretendo decir. . .  
-Si George, el hombre que la pretenda debe comprender que con ella no valen ni títulos, tampoco riqueza, debe saber que conquistar su corazón es un reto mayor.  
-Pero la recompensa es suficiente motivo para lanzarse a la lucha o ¿Usted no lo cree así Señor Andric?  
-Definitivamente si, George.

Tras una breve pausa, ambos hombres dejaron sus tazas en la mesa y se levantaron.

Será mejor que descanse Señor, fue una semana agotadora, y me parece que mañana acompañaremos a la Srita. O´brian al hospital, o ¿me equivoco?  
-No George, no te equivocas, pretendo ayudar a la Srita. O´brian en lo que me sea posible.  
-La Srita. Candy se lo agradecerá mucho.  
-Lo sé, pero esta vez no lo voy a hacer por Candy.  
-Eso quiere decir que tratara de vencer este gran reto.  
-Si, George, esta vez la lucha es totalmente personal.

* * *

Este es mi segundo fic en esta página, pero no por eso menos querido. He tratado de encontrar historias de amor entre los personajes de las autoras originales, aunque mas adelante encontraran nuevos galanes para suspirar.

Espero la opinión al respecto y no dejen de leerme

Besos

Alisa


	2. Irónicos Rivales

**Después de ti.**

**Capítulo II**

**Irónicos Rivales.

* * *

**

El doctor Adrian O' Connor, miraba a través de la ventana de su consultorio hacia el jardín que se encontraba debajo de Hospital General de Nueva York, la miraba a ella sentada en la banca debajo del abeto, el sol le pegaba directamente en el rubio cabello. Mientras la veía, su corazón se encogió, no quería pensar en si mismo como un sentimental, pero quizás el hecho de que la guerra por fin terminara y que ese día se cumplían 2 años de conocer a la mujer que le robo el corazón, fueran las causas suficientes de su inmensa melancolía. Los anchos hombros y el pelo corto del color de las avellanas hacían de este hombre una visión magnifica para los ojos femeninos, aun más siendo un reconocido Traumatólogo y Ortopedista y parte de la alta sociedad de New York, él podía darse el lujo de elegir a cualquier mujer que deseara, pero su corazón había elegido a la pequeña y tierna joven que estaba a su cargo. Como un hombre de estricta moral que era, se conformaba con amarla en silencio, sabiendo que no podría expresarle sus sentimientos, por que además de estar comprometida, era su paciente, aunque esto último ya por muy poco tiempo.

Cuando O'Connor vio por primera vez a Susana no pudo evitar sentir gran ternura por la hermosa niña-actriz, parecía tan triste y sin esperanza, jamás llegó a pensar que sería tan fuerte, tan extremadamente animosa, después de 2 años de tratamiento, y un entrenamiento tan exhaustivo para controlar la prótesis que el mismo diseño, se había ganado su respeto y admiración, muchos de sus pacientes varones habían desistido en el intento, la prótesis se aseguraba con cintas de cuero al muñón, y rozaban la piel, no podían ser de otro material porque necesitaba estar firme y ajustada, evitando así que pudiera resbalarse o romperse, por eso cuando el paciente se quitaba la prótesis, debía frotarse todas las noches con ungüentos, hasta que la misma piel formaba una capa gruesa y cayosa que, igual que en las manos de un labrador, la protegían del constante roce. Pero no solo eso soporto Susana, también el entrenamiento y las constantes caídas, para una persona lisiada, la falta de equilibrio los hacia sentir inseguros y temerosos, muchos que caían en su intento por volver a caminar y recuperarse, no volvían a intentarlo por miedo, pero la pequeña Susana no cejaba en sus intentos, caída tras caída, ella volvía a levantarse.

Al principio no sabía cuál era el motivo de lucha de Susana, pensó que quizás quería regresar a los teatros de Brodway, pero le basto verla una sola vez en compañía de Terrence Grandchester para que quedara claro que era del amor que le profesaba de donde sacaba toda su fuerza. De igual forma fue evidente que el no sentía igual, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a Susana, porque lo invadió un incomprensible odio por el actor y desde ese momento no tenía paz, los celos le partían el alma y mientras el soñaba con mirar el reflejo de su amor en los ojos de Susana cada vez que estaban juntos, solo veía confianza, ternura, tal vez admiración, sabía que Susana lo estimaba, lo llamaba amigo y le prodigaba su cariño, pero su pasión, su risa coqueta, el fuego de su mirada estaba reservada para otro ¿Cómo alguien podía no amarla¿Cómo él podría olvidarla, sentía frustración, igual que cuando no podía salvar una vida, o no tenía los elementos para evitar una amputación y debía conformarse con verla cada día, desde su posición de medico, en cambio ese hombre arrogante y altanero la tenía para si y no le importaba. Se llenaba de furia solo de pensar en la forma tan condescendiente como la trataba, cuando que lo que ella necesitaba era amor, el perenne interés que se expresa con la voz, la pasión que se alimenta de miradas, entregarle en un solo beso el ser mismo ¿Cuánto daría por estar en su lugar? Sin embargo el dueño de sus suspiros, de sus miradas, de su boca y sus manos eran de otro ¿Qué desperdicio tan grande de amor? Cada palabra de pasión que ella le dirigía, se diluía en el silencio, en ese maldito silencio que era lo único que ese estúpido hombre le prodigaba con creces.

Regresó a su escritorio y saco el expediente del siguiente paciente. Llamo a la enfermera y continuó su consulta. Mirando su agenda sonrió satisfecho, esa misma tarde tenía una cita con él, ese día le diría a Grandchester lo que realmente pensaba de su persona.

Terry estaba sentado en las butacas del público, miraba el escenario en la actitud indómita y despreocupada que no lo había abandonado desde sus tiempos de estudiante en el San Pablo, parecía que nada podía tocar su corazón, miraba siempre por encima de las personas, nunca se detenía para conversar o bromear; sus compañeros en el teatro lo atribuían a la guerra, después que volvió, era aun más taciturno; todos esos hombres subiendo y bajando escenografías, todas esas voces gritando instrucciones, las risas de las actrices, el dueño del Teatro y el jefe de su compañía teatral, todo era un hervidero de nervios y excitación por la premier de Hamlet que se daría en menos de una semana. Ninguno de ellos sabía realmente cual era el tormento que vivía diariamente y que solo olvidaba cuando subía al escenario, cuando él no era él, era alguien más, libre y sin cargas pesadas en el corazón. Definitivamente su estado anímico era igual al del sombrío príncipe que interpretaría y sus compañeros se acostumbraron al taciturno intérprete, con sus arranques de furia y su irónico lenguaje. Muchos de ellos lo respetaban si no a él, su excelente trabajo y aprendieron a no acercarse. En cambio el público lo acosaba, lo llamaba excéntrico y contrariamente esa aura de soledad había sido parte de su popularidad, todos querían saber ¿Por qué un hombre con tanto éxito no disfrutaba de la vida, se encerraba y no asistía a las fiestas del circulo artístico? Jamás asistía a las temporadas de la alta sociedad neoyorquina y sobre todo nunca daba entrevistas personales. Mientras los hombres querían develar el secreto, las mujeres ricas o pobres, hermosas o no incluso las casadas, buscaban su atención, insistentemente trataban de conquistarlo, franquear sus barreras, pero ninguna de ellas había logrado arrancarlo de su impasibilidad, todos sus esfuerzos solo lograban una fría indiferencia.

Se levanto de la butaca para ir a la salida, sus pensamientos iban y venían del pasado al presente, una vez mas se dejaba arrastrar por los recuerdos a pesar de conocer todo el deprimente proceso. La angustia, la primera siempre que pensaba en ella, se presentaba, sabía que el dolor llegaría pronto, era el precio que pagaba. Sabía que le dejaría el corazón inundado de tristeza y el cuerpo temblando de emoción, entonces en su mente se repetían las mismas frases una y otra vez.

"Candy, prométeme que serás feliz"- su voz implorando- "¡Promételo!"

"Tu también, Terry."

Después de un rato, volvería a levantar los muros que lo mantenían aislado de ese sentimiento para volver a respirar una vez tras otra y seguiría adelante, hasta la siguiente vez que se diera el lujo de recordar unos maravillosos ojos verdes.

Después de tantos años, de que casi pierde su carrera por el alcohol, de pedirle desesperadamente la muerte a Dios cuando se enrolo como voluntario en la guerra, de haber podido reconciliarse con su Padre antes de que muriera, de heredar y renunciar al titulo de Duque a favor de su hermano, el tiempo lo llevaba sin remedio a aquello de lo que huía desde hacia 4 años, la cárcel del amor de Susana.

"Cuanto tiempo mas podré posponer lo inevitable"-pensaba- "ya me he quedado sin excusas, Ella pronto podrá caminar sin problemas y no tendré mas remedio que cumplir mi promesa y casarme"

Subió a su automóvil y puso dirección del hospital como cada tarde.

En cuanto entró en el despacho del Doctor O' Connor y le miro a los ojos supo que esa reunión no iba a ser cordial. Debido a su carrera tenía la suficiente experiencia en lenguaje corporal como para notarlo, la línea recta de la boca, la forma como su cuerpo estaba levantándose en total tensión, como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento sobre él y atacarlo. Estaba sorprendido, pero su cara no dejó traslucir nada, parecía totalmente indiferente, no tenía idea del porque este hombre que solo había asentido como respuesta a su saludo se erigió como su enemigo, pero parecía que iba a averiguarlo muy pronto. . .

Siéntese Grandchester- le pidió señalando una silla frente al escritorio de roble donde él estaba sentado.

No gracias, estoy mejor de pie- contestó Terry en tono indiferente

Bien- dijo levantándose igualmente- entonces vayamos directo al asunto por el cual lo cite.

En realidad Terry no se preguntó realmente el motivo de la cita hasta ese momento y la actitud de O'Connor con él lo estaba irritando.

Adelante, soy todo oídos- contesto provocándolo con una sonrisa

A O'Connor lo confundió la actitud de Terry, pero solo por unos segundos, ya había visto esa misma actitud antes, cuando la madre de Susana intentaba que le diera una fecha para la boda con su hija.

Como medico de la Srita. Marlow debo informarle que la daré de alta en 4 semanas mas, ya no tiene caso que siga viniendo al Hospital para su entrenamiento, puede continuar en su casa, de hecho es lo mejor para ella, se acostumbrara a moverse confiadamente sobre la prótesis en su propio ambiente.

Como prometido de la Srita Marlow - contestó burlonamente Terry- pudo ahorrarme el viaje informándoselo a ella misma.

¡Esta usted burlándose de mí!- pregunto muy irritado

La verdad es que sí. . .

Terry levanto la mano antes de que O'Connor dijera o hiciera nada

No, no se moleste tanto y antes de que me eche de aquí o de que nos liemos a golpes, dejemos el juego y dígame ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de este encuentro?

O'Connor quedo mudo un largo minuto, no se esperaba una reacción así mucho menos la forma directa como preguntará Grandchester, se encontró debatiéndose entre guardar su compostura profesional o decir lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, finalmente la razón fue olvidada y con una decisión que se denoto en su voz le contesto:

La verdadera razón no es otra si no Susana y antes de que me diga que no es de mi incumbencia escuche lo que voy a decir, después haga lo que se le venga en gana.

Terry asintió y se sentó muy firme en el asiento que antes le ofreciera.

La recuperación de Susana es el resultado de su esfuerzo y dedicación, sin embargo es la esperanza de recibir la recompensa lo que la da a un paciente la fuerza constante. Susana volvió a caminar por amor a usted.

Terry se adelanto para decirle lo obvio que era el comentario, pero O' Connor siguió hablando como si no estuviera, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de su movimiento, había demasiada pasión en su voz mientras los nudillos se ponían blancos de la fuerza con que tenía apretadas las manos.

Sin embargo si por alguna razón usted ya no estuviera con ella, esa fuerza se acabaría y temo que lo que va a suceder, usted no ama a Susana y terminará por abandonarla cuando crea que ya puede valerse por si misma. Sin usted, ella no tendrá motivos para seguir, es por eso que lo cite aquí, conozco a Susana, y algo que puede hacerla sentirse viva y que disfrute además de… usted, es el teatro, una vez que se adapte totalmente a la prótesis no tendrá problema alguno para desenvolverse en el escenario, yo se que eso puede darle un sentido a su vida cuando usted la deje.

O'Connor se quedo en silencio mientras Terry le observaba, estaba esperando una respuesta y él tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza¿Era tan obvio que no amaba a Susana?. No, no lo creía, pero este hombre lo sabía, lo afirmo con plena conciencia ¿Podría negarlo¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que era observado? Pero más que eso ¿Por qué el interés en él? No, eso no era lógico. . . de pronto lo supo¡Este hombre esta enamorado de Susana, el mismo lo dijo, estaban ahí por ella.

¿Y qué le hace pensar que Susana quiere volver al teatro?

Lo sé, hemos platicado muchas veces sobre su vida en el teatro, siempre escucho la nostalgia en su tono.

¿Se lo ha propuesto?

No, la motivación debe venir de usted, a nadie tomaría en cuenta, ninguna opinión es mas valiosa que la suya, conque usted lo insinuará, ella se lanzaría a realizarlo, tanto así lo ama, es por eso que lo llame, le pido. . . no, no se lo pido, le exijo que lo haga, si no por ella, por su conciencia.

En ese momento Terry se sintió tan afín a su irónico rival. Si él supiera la verdad, si supiera que no podía abandonar a Susana caminando o en silla de ruedas… Pero tenía razón, si le sucediera algo, si muriera de repente, Susana debía tener algo mas, por lo menos si se interesaba en el Teatro de nuevo le devolvería algo de lo que perdió cuando se lanzó imprudente a salvarlo.

Doctor O'Connor -comenzó- afirma demasiado y en realidad no tiene la certeza de naday se entromete mas allá de su deber profesional.

Una sonrisa cínica cruzó por su rostro, era tan irónico que estuviera ahí escuchando las declaraciones de amor de un hombre por una mujer que era suya por las circunstancias y no por amor, sintió compasión por él y por sí mismo.

No, -dijo al ver la reacción de O'Connor- no me interrumpa ni se ofenda, es solo un hecho. Pero tiene razón en algo, Susana necesitara mas que mi presencia en el futuro, ya que no podré amarla nunca, desde luego no de la forma en que la ama usted.

O'Connor se sonrojo visiblemente, la furia y el bochorno se le subieron a la cara sin que pudiera evitarlo, debió anticipar que lo descubriría, después suspiró profundamente y contestó.

No lo negaré, la amo, así que comprenderé que quiera cambiar de medico, yo mismo le recomendaría a alguien perfectamente calificado.

No es necesario, precisamente es su amor lo que me garantiza a mí el éxito de la recuperación total de Susana, ya que solo el amor verdadero logra hacer lo que usted ha hecho por ella, créame que lo sé muy bien.

Ud. No puede saber en absoluto lo que es el amor.

No tiene idea.- dijo Terry en un tono que O'Connor no comprendía

Entonces usted la ama.

No.

Si no la ama¿Por qué está con ella?

Terry levanto una ceja, ante la pregunta, en realidad estaba sorprendido de que el educado y adusto doctor lanzará la pregunta así.

Aun que no debería contestarle, lo haré, créame cuando le digo que sé el infierno por el que esta pasando. Susana esta en esa silla de ruedas por que me salvo a mí de ese destino, la lámpara de teatro que le destrozo la pierna estaba justo sobre mi cabeza y ella simplemente tomo mi lugar.

Entiendo… Por eso no la abandona, por gratitud.

Se equivoca, el agradecimiento no es suficiente para que un hombre se quede con una mujer, de hecho debe ser la mujer la razón misma para quedarse, es por eso que estoy con Susana.

No comprendo nada, habla de amor, pero no de amor por ella…

Déjeme contarle entonces: El día que Susana se iba a lanzar del ultimo piso del hospital donde la habían operado, fue la mujer a la que amaba quien la salvo y después me abandonó, pero antes de irse me hizo jurarle que no la abandonaría mientras me necesitara.

El silencio se apodero del consultorio, ambos hombres analizaban la situación que los había puesto como rivales.

¿Se casará con ella entonces?

Si, la deuda que tengo y la promesa a la mujer que amo me obligan.

Entiendo.

Se equivoca O' Connor, nunca entenderá.

Terry salió del consultorio y se dirigió con Susana, pensando en lo ultimo que O'Connor había dicho "entiendo", no, seguramente no entendía, como tampoco él lo hacía, -" lo aceptara, igual que yo "– se dijo- "pero tu mente y tu corazón jamás se reconciliarían. . . tú infierno acaba realmente de empezar, O'Connor, solo acaba de empezar".

**Comentarios:**

**alisaroma33 **


	3. Historias Nuevas y Viejas

**Después de ti.**

**Capítulo III**

**Historias nuevas y viejas

* * *

**

Candy aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba y veía, Albert estaba mirando a Paty como un niño ve un dulce, además estaba feliz. En el último año no lo había visto sonreír mas de dos ocasiones y hoy estaba riéndose de la anécdota que les estaba contando Patricia sobre alguna aventurera joven que desafiando todo cambio de lugar con su hermana el mismo día de la boda. Fue entonces cuando se percato que Martha también los estaba mirando y en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron compartieron la sonrisa cómplice que tienen las mujeres cuando se dicen "te has dado cuenta" Nunca se imagino que Paty conquistando el corazón de Albert, sobre todo sin su intervención, pero se alegraba por ellos.

Bueno Martha, te dejo en buena compañía, Paty, Albert, debo regresar a hacer mi ronda por el ala infantil, regresaré en una hora o un poco más.

¡Oh Candy, gracias de nuevo por ayudar a la abuela.

Ni lo digas Paty, sin ella y Albert, "La ayuda de Dios" no habría sido posible.- comentó la rubia – yo debo estar agradecida, además sabes cuanto quiero a Martha

Claro que no Candy, ese proyecto es exclusivamente tuyo, a tu trabajo, nosotros solo aportamos paredes y material medico, esa clínica de ayuda es tu éxito, tú eres la que pasa su vida ahí, tú eres quien convence a los doctores de dar consulta gratis, y enseñas enfermería a las chicas que no pueden pagar una escuela, eso además de todo el trabajo que haces en este hospital.- dijo Albert con un tono de gran orgullo en su voz.

Tiene razón niña, nada debes agradecer- tercio Martha.

Me dan demasiado mérito, pero gracias, volveré después.

Los tres vieron salir a Candy, sus pasos se perdieron en el pasillo, fue cuando Martha comentó:

Se ha convertido en una gran mujer, además de hermosa, tiene un corazón capaz de dar sin límite.

Tiene razón abuela, Candy ha crecido en todos sentidos, nunca para de trabajar – le dijo Paty preocupada

Eso es cierto, sus vacaciones las pasa en el Hogar de Pony, ayudando a la Hermana María y a La Srita. Pony y aquí no sale a divertirse nunca, deberíamos hacer algo- comento Albert

Tal vez para su cumpleaños¡organicémosle una fiesta! Sería una sorpresa maravillosa, invitaríamos solo a sus amigos, yo puedo encargarme de organizarlo todo.

Me parece una excelente idea, pero ¿no será mucho trabajo, además debes organizar la boda de Annie y montar la oficina que tendrás aquí.

Bueno si. . . tienes razón, pero me las arreglare.

Nada de eso, te ayudaré en todo, si estas de acuerdo por supuesto.

Claro que si esta de acuerdo chico¡no ves que se muere de ganas¡

!Abuela por favor¡

Por favor mis narices, Patricia, dale la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siente.

¡Dios mío! Albert por favor no tomes en cuenta nada de lo que dijo, discúlpala.

Nada hay nada que disculpar- comentó entre risas Albert.

Lo ves niña. . .

¿Nunca cambiaras Abuela?

Albert pensó en ese momento que ojalá Paty fuera como su abuela a su edad, esa mujer tenía una vitalidad impresionante, a pesar de estar en cama en un hospital, no podía dejar de decir lo que pensaba.

Bueno volvamos al tema, también yo quiero ayudar en lo de Candy, aun que para eso primero tengo que salir de este lugar

Candy dijo que pronto lo harás

Bien, eso espero, por que ya no aguanto estar quieta.

Paty miro a su abuela y no pudo dejar de sentir ternura, ella era toda su familia, estaba muy preocupada cuando llegaron al hospital. Albert la acompaño todo el tiempo, era una sensación única sentirse apoyada y confortada por un hombre como él, una nueva experiencia que le agradaba enormemente.

La puerta se abrió y George apareció en la habitación, llevaba un ramo de rosas que coloco junto a la cama de Martha mientras saludaba.

Espero se sienta tan bien como luce Sra. O' Brian.

Gracias caballero, las flores son hermosas

Un detalle del Señor Andric, por su puesto

Pero las elegiste tú para mi ¿no?- dijo coqueta

Solo tuve que pedir las que me recordaron su belleza- contesto con una sonrisa siguiendo el juego de Martha. Todos rieron de la broma.

Pero voy a tener que privarlas de nuestra compañía, el Señor Andric tiene algunos asuntos que arreglar y aun no hemos terminado de llegar a casa.

Es cierto George. Llevaste el equipaje de la Srita. Paty y a Bunns al apartamento de Candy.

Así es, Señor, la Señorita Hamilton me recibió.

Entonces dejemos a las damas descansar, Sra. O' Brian estoy a sus ordenes, Patricia nos veremos muy pronto.

Gracias por todo a los dos, nos veremos entonces.

Albert y George salieron de ahí, mientras Paty y su abuela siguieron hablando hasta que Candy regresó y les dijo que había terminado la hora de visita. Después de acomodar a Martha, las jóvenes mujeres salieron rumbo al estacionamiento del hospital donde Candy tenía su automóvil, un regalo de Albert, que ella acepto cuando se dio cuenta lo útil que era para su clínica.

Debes enseñarme a manejar Candy, tengo deseos de aprender¿es muy difícil? - preguntó Paty

No, no es nada difícil, pero será mejor que se lo pidas a Albert, él me enseño a mí.

No crees que seria una imposición – preguntó curiosa

Creo que estaría mas que encantado de hacerlo, de hecho sería la mejor excusa que podrías encontrar…

¿Y por qué tendría que buscar alguna excusa? – la interrumpió Paty fingiendo sorpresa

Porque quieres verlo – le dijo Candy mirándola y guiñándole el ojo

Tan obvio es Candy – contesto Paty despues de un momento de silencio

Solo me basto verlos juntos cuando estaban con Martha, la verdad es que me sorprendiste Patricia O' Brian, ni yo pude haberlo planeado mejor

Yo no planee nada Candy, además no estoy segura de que Albert este interesado. – repuso Paty entre ofendida y divertida

¿No, entonces es que necesitas revisar esos lentes inmediatamente, tienes que contarme como es que se encontraron en Boston

¡Candy! Eres igual a la abuela, nunca cambiaras.

No tengo porqué.

Esta bien, lo haré esta noche mientras cenamos

Ya casi llegamos.

Gracias por dejarnos quedar a Bunns y a mi, Candy, me volvería loca yo sola en la enorme casa sin la abuela.

Me encanta que estés conmigo, y Bunns será algo novedoso para la guardería de mi clínica, además tengo espacio suficiente desde que adapte la planta alta como departamento.

Daban la vuelta a la esquina, y mientras seguían hablando, Candy se detuvo frente a un edificio con un enorme letrero que decía "La Ayuda de Dios".

¡Dios Mío Candy! Cada vez que vengo lo veo mas grande

No tanto como para poder cubrir las necesidades de todos mis pacientes Paty, ojalá pudiera hacer de "La Ayuda de Dios" un hospital.

Entonces no tendrías tiempo ni para respirar.

Claro que no, tengo mucha ayuda, sobre todo desde que Flammy esta conmigo y la escuela de enfermeras me provee de personal.

¿Flammy trabaja en la Clínica? le oí decir a George que ella recibió a Bunns y mi equipaje.

Trabaja y además vive conmigo.

No lo sabía¿Cuándo paso? y ¿Cómo?

Te lo contaremos esta noche mientras cenamos, también yo me sorprendí en el momento que sucedió, pero ahora no se que haría sin su ayuda, hemos llegado a ser tan buenas amigas como tu y yo, hasta vamos al hogar de Pony juntas.

Entonces viviremos juntas, no crees que le moleste que me quede.

Por su puesto que no, Flammy a cambiado desde que regreso de la guerra Paty.

Si, supongo que si, esa maldita guerra cambio a mucha gente, incluidos los que no estuvimos en ella.

Candy y Paty bajaron del automóvil y se encaminaron al edificio blanco de tres pisos que daba consulta externa y tenia la escuela de enfermería en una de sus alas, "La Ayuda de Dios" fue el proyecto al que Candy se entregó después de que cancelara su compromiso con Neal, gracias a Albert que la apoyo como siempre lo hizo en el pasado, él fue quien le dio el edificio que pertenecía a sus propiedades y la Abuela Martha, los Britter y otros mas le proporcionaron donaciones para acondicionarlo. Ni si quiera los gritos de la tía Abuela puedieron alejar a Candy de su nueva vida. No dejo el Hospital General de Chicago pero trabajaba solo de voluntaria medio día, el resto del tiempo se lo dedicaba a la Clínica, conseguía donaciones y convencía a los doctores y especialistas del Hospital de dar consulta gratis unas horas a la semana, su ultimo éxito consistió en abrir la escuela de enfermeras, ella había puesto todo su corazón en ello. A pesar del recuerdo insistente de Terry en su corazón de alguna manera era feliz. Finalmente la mayor parte del tercer piso lo acondiciono para vivir ahí, no tenía caso que estuviera en otro lugar, para ella ese sería su mundo, ya que sabía que no podría entregar su corazón a otro hombre.

Las dos jóvenes entraron y después que Candy dejo a Paty instalándose, bajo a ver que pendientes había en la Clínica, se dirigió a la oficina de enfermeras, buscando a Flammy. Como siempre a esa hora la enfermera se encontraba trabajando en algún informe y en cuanto entro Candy la saludo sonriendo detrás de sus lentes.

Hola¿Cómo sigue Martha?

Hola, muy bien, el "doc." Robertson dice que la dará de alta en unas 2 semanas o antes si se estabiliza su presión, supongo que antes ya que esta volviendo locas a las enfermeras de turno- comentó sonriendo

El "Doctor Robertson" –dijo Flammy con intención- seguramente esta encantado de poder servir a ¿Cómo es que dijo¡Ah, si! " "Miss Curly" (Señorita Rizos, refiriéndose a su cabellera)

Vamos Flammy, ese hombre coquetea con todo el personal, pero es inofensivo, o no lo crees "Mis nut" (refiriéndose al color de sus ojos y cabellos cafés como nueces)- contesto Candy con el apodo que usaba para ella.

Si tienes razón. . .se instalo ya tu amiga, hace rato vino George a dejar su equipaje y una enorme perra, por cierto la instale junto a la guardería como recomendaste, los niños están fascinados.

Paty esta arriba y como me toca cocinar el día de hoy, espero que estés lista a las 7:30, quisiera que se conocieran mejor.

Candy, esa chica es una O' Brian, no se si quiera cenar conmigo

Flammy estamos hablando de la nieta de Martha – contestó sentenciosa

Bueno si, pero. . .

Pero nada, se llevarán muy bien, de hecho Paty también es una "rebelde" trabaja y tiene su propio negocio, no es una niña mimada.

¿Como Annie?

Si, digo no¡Oh! Flammy lo que me haces decir. . . – dijo con una media sonrisa

Lo siento Candy, no quise ofender a Annie

No, yo se que no, además la verdad no es ofensa, en fin, te espero ¡escuchaste!

Si Señorita Andric.

Muy graciosa Flammy Hamilton - dijo Candy mientras le sacaba la lengua y se dirigia a la puerta.

Candy hizo su recorrido, checo los horarios de las estudiantes, verifico quien se quedaría de guardia, reorganizo los expedientes del siguiente día, y apoyo a los 2 medicos que daban consulta esa tarde, paso por la guardería a ver a los niños que cuidaban. Los niños eran hijos de las mujeres que trabajaban en la fábrica, algunos otros de los trabajadores de la clínica. Candy les daba esa tarea a sus estudiantes turnándolas, pero siempre pasaba a visitar a los pequeños, a veces pensaba que estos niños y los del hogar de Pony serían los únicos "hijos" que tendría. Trataba de no pensar en eso, pero siempre que los veía no podía evitar pensar como seria un hijo suyo y de Terry y el dolor de saber que eso sería imposible le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. Entonces se regañaba a si misma, se llamaba "niña llorona" y seguía adelante.

Esa tarde salió de la guardería mas temprano de lo usual, el alboroto por Bunns era evidente o quizás el ver a Paty con Albert le afecto mas de lo que pensaba, pero se sentía deprimida así que haría pastel de chocolate, como siempre que se sentía así y con paso firme subió al tercer piso para comenzar a preparar la cena.

Paty, ya estoy de vuelta.

Hola Candy, estoy en la cocina, prepare té¿Quieres un poco?

Paty te vas a ir al cielo, voy a cambiarme mientras lo sirves¿Flammy no ha llegado?

No todavía.

Bueno no tardo, por cierto Bunns esta muy bien

Gracias, iré a verla mas tarde.

Por supuesto, te acompañare, voy a mostrarte las mejoras y el aula de enfermeras

Me encantaría.

Candy se miro en el espejo nada mas entrar en su habitación, mientras se cambiaba pensaba que había cambiado desde que lo dejo de ver, era increíble como su vida se dividia en antes y después de Terry. "Después de ti" pensaba. Tal vez el también estaría cambiado. Volviendo a la imagen del espejo noto que su cabello era mas largo, ahora lo trenzaba para levantarlo en un rodete, pero sus rizos siempre se escapaban y estaba demasiado delgada, por lo menos las pecas no se le notaban tanto. Termino y salió rumbo al olor del té de menta en la cocina.

Huele delicioso Paty¿terminaste de instalarte?- preguntó.

Si, la habitación es muy hermosa Candy, gracias.

Recorriste el resto de departamento.

Aun no, pense que era mejor hacer té para cuando ustedes llegarán, me siento un poco inútil de momento

Tómalo como un respiro Paty, creo que comenzare la cena, haré un cacerola de pollo y verduras y pastel de chocolate, como postre por supuesto

Festejo o depresión- dijo Flammy entrando a la cocina

Las dos- contesto riendo Candy

Buenas Tardes Srita. O' Brian

Por favor llámame Paty y si me permites puedo llamarte Flammy ¿no quieres un poco de té, lo acabo de hacer? – contestó Paty algo nerviosa

Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo- huele delicioso.

Es lo que yo le dije.

Las tres bebieron té y platicaron de la Abuela Martha, del viaje de Paty, entre otras cosas.

Voy a ducharme y vendré por esa cena que tanto platicas y que no te veo cocinar Candy.- dijo Flammy levantándose

Pues entonces basta de cháchara y manos a la obra.

Yo te ayudo con las verduras- coreo Paty mientras seguía a Candy a la cocina

¿Que tal has estado con Flammy? - le pregunto nada mas entrar a la cocina

Muy bien, es una chica inteligente y muy educada, no me recuerda en nada a la enfermera que conocimos cuando estudiabas con Mary Jane.

Te dije que cambió.

No me has contado aun como terminaron viviendo juntas.

Pues déjame pensar por donde comenzar, si creo que fue cuando tuve un problema con la jefa de enfermeras del ala de cuidados intensivos. . .

_

* * *

Candy estaba el ala de cuidados intensivos, tenía en sus manos la carta de una mujer que le escribía al hombre que se encontraba en la cama, vendado de los ojos, aun no sabía si recuperaría la vista._

_En la misiva la mujer le decía que lo amaba, que nada de lo que hubiera pasado podría cambiar eso, que la dejará viajar hasta Chicago y quedarse con él. Las palabras de la mujer en voz de ella le daban esperanza al soldado que vivía la angustia de la incertidumbre sobre su estado, casi terminaba de leerla cuando fue interrumpida por la Sra. Reed, jefa del ala de cuidados intensivos._

_Enfermera White¿Qué hace aquí? - pregunto ya en un tono beligerante_

_Lo siento Sra. Reed, solo estaba leyendo una carta para Steven - dijo Candy mirando hacia la cama_

_¿Quién!- preguntó la enfermera confusa_

_Para mi- contestó el soldado, también en un tono muy poco agradable_

_Enfermera no debería estar aquí, esta no es su área- dijo ignorando al paciente _

_Candy miro a la Sra. Reed, furiosa, mientras en voz baja le decía._

_Será mejor que termínenos esta conversación afuera.- encaminándose a la salida de la habitación, no dejándole otra opción a la jefe mas que de seguirla_

_Jovencita, voy a reportar su comportamiento al Dr. Samuel - le dijo inmediatamente después de salir_

_Puede hacerlo, esta en su derecho.- contestó Candy insolente_

_No entiendo como pueden dejarla perder el tiempo así, cuando deben estar necesitándola en su propia área._

_Estoy en mi tiempo libre Sra. Reed, esta era solo un visita_

_Pues si era una visita debió ser a la hora indicada para ello, además que se le recomendó mucha tranquilidad al paciente de ese cuarto._

_Candy no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a discutir con la mujer sin darse cuenta que el Dr. Samuel y Flammy salían del quirófano cercano, y se encaminaban hacia donde estaban._

_¡Eso es lo mas tonto que he escuchado! Sabe perfectamente que mi horario jamás me permitiría hacerlo en las horas de visita, además el "paciente" se llama Steven, y esta ciego no sordo, escucha perfectamente y no tiene porque ignorarlo así!_

_Nadie me habla de esa manera, soy la jefa de esta ala del hospital así que aquí las cosas se hacen como digo, en cuanto a ti, voy a reportarte y me encargaré de que te echen de este hospital. . .ni tu cara bonita podrá salvarte. . ._

_¡Pero que pasa aquí¡- intervino el Dr. Samuel quien había escuchado parte de la discusión._

_Esta enfermera se niega a cumplir una orden Dr. Samuel - contestó inmediatamente la Sra. Reed._

_No me estoy negado, simplemente que no me parece justo que no pueda ver a Steven en mi tiempo libre._

_En serio doctor, esta niña es una altanera y maleducada_

_Candy, así te llamas verdad - le pregunto el Dr. Samuel_

_Si, Dr. Samuel_

_¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Steven?_

_Le leía una carta de su novia que le llegó esta tarde, en su estado no puede hacerlo y pensé que podía animarlo._

_¡Tú pensaste¡ - casi grito la Sra. Reed- ¡Qué no sabías que el Dr. Samuel recomendó absoluta tranquilidad para este, este... soldado! Ya tiene bastante con haber quedado ciego y tu entras a importunarlo, estos hombres necesitan que se les deje en paz con su remordimientos. . ._

_Cállate Reed- le dijo entonces Flammy, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento- no tienes idea de lo que necesitan estos hombres, hablas de ellos como si no fueran personas, te recuerdo que cada uno fue voluntariamente a ofrecer su vida por ideales en los que creen, por defender tu libertad, jamás podrás imaginar cuanto necesitan, te recuerdo que tranquilidad no significa aislamiento o ignorarlos, Candy solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo que es mas de lo que te he visto hacer desde que estoy aquí._

_Las tres personas que miraban a Flammy estaban sorprendidas, Candy jamás supo lo que pensaron entonces el Dr. Samuel o la enfermera Reed, pero ella estaba muy agradecida con Flammy, después de lo que dijo, el Dr. Samuel le dio permiso a Candy de volver cuando quisiera y sin decir mas dejo a las tres mujeres ahí._

_No te vas a salir con la tuya Hamilton, esto no se va quedar así._

_¡No me digas! Crees tu acaso que los doctores no se dan cuenta de tu trabajo tan mediocre, jamás tendrás la fuerza o el interés por la gente que esta bajo tu cuidado, si fueras un poquito como es Candy sabrías que cada paciente tiene un nombre y que cada vez que ellos te necesitan, no solo es para cambiar una venda o darle una pastilla, necesitan saber que están vivos, ninguno debe ser ignorado, sea soldado o no._

_La mujer se fue dando pasos apresurados y con la cara totalmente encarnada_

_Gracias Flammy- le dijo Candy_

_No me des las gracias, debiste anticipar que esto podría pasar Candy, debiste pedir permiso para esta aquí directamente al doctor o a Reed, ya no eres una estudiante._

_Lo sé, como siempre hago las cosas con imprudencia._

_Bien, ya no hay remedio¿Cómo esta Steven?_

_Mas animado ahora que sabe que Caroline estará con el pase lo que pase¿quieres verlo?_

_Si, me encantaría platicar un momento con él, venimos juntos desde Londres¿Cómo lo convenciste para que le escribiera a Caroline?_

_Yo no lo hice, simplemente le hice saber a ella donde estaba - dijo guiñándole el ojo_

_Candy siempre serás una entrometida. – comentó Flammy moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro_

_También lo se, toma la carta termina de leérsela tu, voy a alcanzar al Dr. Samuel aun no lo logro convencer_

_¿De que?_

_De ir a dar consulta a la Ayuda de Dios, nos vemos Flammy y gracias otra vez._

_Después de ese día Flammy comenzó a escuchar con mas cuidado los comentarios sobre la voluntaria rubia. Las otras enfermeras decían que no cobraba sueldo y que siempre estaba tratando de convencer a los doctores de ir a dar consulta a una clínica de externa, donde no se cobraba a la gente pobre. Pero según decían tenia más éxito con los doctores jóvenes, algunas enfermeras, sobre todo las mas grandes como Reed, lo comentaban con mala intención, estaban celosas de la popularidad de la hermosa chica._

_Flammy jamás se dejaba llevar por los comentarios, y después de lo que paso con la enfermera Reed, decidió averiguar por ella misma todo sobre la clínica, así que en su día libre fue a la dirección que le dieron. Cuando llegó se encontró con un edificio de 3 plantas, pintado de blanco, con enormes ventanales y un letrero: "La Ayuda de Dios". C uando entro una mujer mayor estaba sentada en un enorme escritorio mientras le pedía los datos a otra mujer mucho mas joven y con un pequeño en los brazos, del lado izquierdo se habían distribuido bancas de madera donde los pacientes esperaban el turno para pasar, y por el pasillo se veían lo que debían ser los consultorios, en cuanto se acercó la mujer mayor se dirigió a ella._

_En un momento te atiendo linda, porque no te sientas._

_Gracias señora, vengo buscando a Candice White Andric_

_Ella esta ocupada ahora, pero puede atenderte otra enfermera- contestó de forma habitual, todos querían ser atendidos por Candy_

_No, no comprende soy enfermera, trabajo con ella en el hospital_

_Ah! Dijo observándola atentamente- tu debes ser Flammy, Candy no deja de hablar de ti, dice que eres excelente._

_¡Candy habla de mi¿¡Y dice que?_

_Que eres excelente y no miento- dijo Candy llegando desde el pasillo- Martha has pasar a la señora, el doc. Samuel la atenderá ahora - dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer mayor- ¿Ya conoces a Martha, Flammy?_

_No, mucho gusto, Flammy Hamilton a sus ordenes Señora._

_Igualmente, Martha O' Brian - comentó y dirigiéndose a la mujer con el niño - bueno señora por aquí._

_Que sorpresa Flammy, vienes a ver la clínica ¿verdad?_

_Si¿A quién tengo que ver para el permiso?_

_Permiso… bueno supongo que a mi._

_Tú eres la encargada aquí! – preguntó sorprendida_

_De hecho soy la dueña, pero no me mires así, no le robe a nadie- dijo al ver su cara de sorpresa - ¿Por qué no te cuento mientras te muestro el lugar?_

_Así fue como Candy le contó a Flammy lo que sucedió después de que ella marchara al frente, su familia adoptiva, Albert y toda la ayuda que recibió para poder montar la clínica._

_Flammy la miro desde detrás de sus lentes, se daba cuenta de cuanto había madurado en todo el tiempo que no se habían visto y también le ofreció ayudarla en su tiempo libre. Sin embargo fue la enfermera Reed la que contribuyó por completo para que Flammy y Candy comenzaran a vivir juntas. Después de casi 2 meses del percance, la enfermera Reed había estado esperando la oportunidad de vengarse, y un día encontró a Flammy con una caja llena de vendas y otros artículos dentro, se fijo que salía del cuarto donde se almacenaba todo el material y simplemente fue directo a la puerta de salida de empleados._

_Con un guardia del hospital esperando sorprenderla vio cuando Flammy se encontró ahí con Candy, en ese instante le dijo al guardia que las detuviera, que estaban robándole al Hospita., Candy se puso furiosa e iba a contestarle cuando Flammy la tomo por el hombro y la miro como diciendo, "calla no digas nada", entonces se dirigió al guardia._

_¿Supongo que quiere que lo acompañemos?_

_El guardia que esperaba resistencia no supo que decir, pero un segundo después la enfermera Reed casi le grito para que las llevara a la dirección del hospital, entonces los cuatro se encaminaron al tercer piso donde estaba el director en su oficina. En cuanto llegaron la enfermera Reed le dijo al Director que las había descubierto robando con la mirada triunfante, jamás espero lo que vino a continuación._

_Y dice que lo que hay en la caja pertenece al almacén del Hospital_

_Yo misma vi cuando Hamilton las sacaba de ahí y se las llevaba a la enfermera White._

_Flammy, son esos los materiales que compramos para la clínica_

_Así es Dr. Samuel, como siempre la factura del contenido fue pagada esta mañana._

_¿Qué factura? – preguntó desconcertada Reed_

_La factura que cubre la totalidad del contenido de la caja, enfermera Reed, hace un mes que la enfermera Hamilton me pidió que el Hospital comprara un adicional para la clínica donde presta sus servicios voluntarios, así el dinero que destinaban a la compra de esos materiales se aprovechara mas por el precio que tenemos con el proveedor debido al volumen que nosotros compramos. Como ve enfermera Reed, aquí no hay ningún ladrón._

_Bueno Dr. Samuel comprenderá que yo no estaba enterada_

_Si, y también comprendo la intención, puede retirarse ya._

_Si doctor, yo… Lamento mucho esto._

_Cuando Candy y Flammy salieron de ahí, no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas, pero después Flammy le comentó seria, que no sería lo último, ahora tendría mas motivos para vengarse. . ._

… _de hecho sabes que siempre esta comentando sobre mí, que vivo sola, y que seguramente tengo "amigos", es una bruja. _

_Bueno eso tiene solución._

_Si¿Cuál?_

_Vive conmigo, también yo tengo el mismo problema con la Tía Abuela, siempre esta diciendo que las señoritas no debemos vivir solas y Albert no deja de darme la lata sobre lo preocupado que esta desde que vivo en la clínica y tengo mucho espacio._

_Pero no podría pagarte algo así Candy._

_Renuncia al Hospital y trabaja de tiempo completo en la clínica, como yo, solo seríamos voluntarias, y no nos perderemos de la practica en el quirófano, además sabes que con la escuela necesitaré gente capacitada._

_Bueno, no suena mal. . ._

_Vamos Flammy, ya hemos vivido juntas, pero ahora tendrás tu propia habitación – le dijo tentándola_

_Lo que sería genial para no escuchar tus ronquidos.

* * *

_

Claro que yo no ronco – dijo Candy terminando su historia

Claro que si - dijo Flammy entrando a la cocina

Me temo que es verdad Candy- Tercio Paty

Las dos son imposibles, si siguen así, no les daré de cenar.

Espero que no, por que eso huele muy bien- dijo Paty - ¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar, cuando vivías con Albert?

Si, de hecho él me enseño.

¿Viviste en la mansión Andric, con Albert? – preguntó Flammy

No, vivimos en el apartamento que conociste, pero en ese entonces no sabía que era William Andric, te contaré toda la historia. . . – contestó Candy

Entonces cuéntalo mientras cenamos- terminó de decir Paty.

Cenaron animadamente escuchando las historias de todas, al final, parecía que tenían toda la vida de vivir juntas, por la confianza que respiraban las unas de las otras, o tal vez porque a pesar de sus distintos orígenes tenían mas en común de lo que creían, juventud, independencia y fuerza. Fortaleza nacida del sufrimiento, cada una conocía el dolor, pero también la esperanza.

Una vez que se dieron las buenas noches, Candy se retiro a su habitación y como cada noche desde hacia 4 años, se sentaba frente su espejo retiraba el rodete y liberaba su cabello que cepillaba hasta dejarlo reluciente, después se ocupaba de su uniforme y se preparaba para ir a la cama. Antes de acostarse le gustaba mirar por la ventana, Chicago parecía morir a esa hora, las farolas hacían sombras en la calle y pocos caminantes se distinguían. Mirándolos pensaba en sus vidas y preguntándose si serían felices o no, después suspiraba y se preparaba para lo que sucedía cada noche cuando ya estaba recostada. Nada podía evitar que pensara en él, su mente iba del presente a sus recuerdos, lo sentía nuevamente detrás de ella, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, su voz, sus lágrimas, luego recordaba sus labios aquella tarde en Escocia o cuando la llevaba a todo galope en su caballo… entonces se abrazaba a si misma para intentar controlar los temblores que la recorrían y entre sollozos, repetía su nombre hasta quedarse dormida, vencida por el sueño y el agotamiento. Para Candy era así cada noche.

Comentarios: 


	4. El Reflejo En El Espejo

**Después de ti.**

**Capitulo IIII**

**El reflejo del espejo

* * *

**

Archie viajaba en un ford negro, una de sus últimas compras, lo había hecho pintar de nuevo en un tono verde muy oscuro y le mando poner el escudo de la familia Cornwell al frente. Recorría las calles con aire de triunfo, de un hombre acostumbrado a ganar, hacia meses que esperaba este día.

Se estaciono frente a las oficinas de Chicago, se miro en espejo retrovisor de su automóvil, el hombre que le devolvía la mirada en el reflejo era arrogante, veía su fuerza y su capacidad para tratar con otros importantes hombres de negocios. Cuatro años de estudios y planes, de convertirse en alguien capaz. Ya no era un adolescente, su nueva imagen estaba a la par de esos tiempos, cabello corto peinado hacia atrás, el saco y el chaleco tenían el corte de moda, camisa de cuello alto y abotonado, pantalones a pinzas, zapatos de charol, seguía siendo elegante, pero ahora su porte decía mas, incluso mas de lo que él mismo pensaba.

Albert estaría ya en las oficinas, también Britter, los dos habían sido sus maestros en el intrincado mundo del comercio, ellos le dieron la experiencia que no podía obtener con el titulo de Economía y Finanzas aun siendo primero en su clase. Sabía que invirtió bien su tiempo, ahora estaba capacitado como cualquiera de los hombres con los que se reuniría, solo era mas joven y más atrevido.

Albert lo vio llegar, caminaba como un triunfador, de tener un hermano o un hijo no se sentiría mas orgulloso, el sabía que ese día sería su precedente, la iniciación en la vida comercial de Chicago. Miro a su alrededor, supo que triunfaría, no solo porque tenía garantizado el voto de Britter y el suyo, también porque había logrado la visión de un negocio, de un gran negocio. Todos se veían curiosos y animados por lo que le propondría el junior Andric como lo apodaban.

Gran día para le chico no crees Andric – le comento Britter

Si, será un buen día.

Después de hoy, solo le queda el anuncio del compromiso formal con mi hija para cumplir con todos los requisitos.

Me parece oír ironía en tu tono

Es solo porque no soporto la mente cuadrada de todos estos hombres, no por Archie, le quiero como a un hijo.

Si, entiendo perfectamente, Archie decidió jugar con sus reglas y ganar en su terreno, solo para que lo incluyeran, pero me temo que una vez dentro comenzará su verdadera lucha.

¡Ojala sea así! Nada me gustaría mas que verlos de rodillas.

Presiento que lo verás, mas pronto de lo que piensas.

Confías en él, igual que yo.

Confío en él además de amarlo mucho, recuerda que de momento, él es mi único heredero.

¿De momento, tienes pensado formar una familia finalmente.

Todo cabe en lo posible amigo mío.

En hora buena si es así, y si no por lo menos tienes a Archie, aunque finalmente el será mi heredero una vez casado con Annie.

Finalmente su plan funcionó, todos votaron a favor de invertir en su negocio, desde el final de la guerra lo había estado madurando, los aviones de batalla eran demasiado pequeños para dedicarlos a transportar gente, pero con algunas modificaciones podían transportar granos y otros productos, reduciendo el tiempo de entrega, el riesgo de que llegaran contaminado o en mal estado, aun se reducía casi el 50 de asalto, con un rápido movimiento financiero podrían ofrecerle al gobierno un precio justo por los aviones y adelantándose a las objeciones presento el nuevo diseño por completo, lo había encargado hacia 2 meses a ingenieros militares. Además un primer acercamiento a lo dueños de plantaciones agrícolas le permitió calcular que con un solo contrato recuperarían su inversión inicial ya que estaban dispuestos a pagar mas por un mejor servicio. Como expuso finalmente, en un negocio inicial no había garantías, pero el riesgo era mínimo, ya que aun fracasando, la venta de los aviones a una metalurgia daría una recuperación del 60 de la inversión.

Archie salió de la sala de reunión, entre un mar de felicitaciones por el negocio y por el compromiso, después de conversar unos minutos con Albert y de prometerle alcanzarlos en el club de caballeros esa misma tarde. Se encamino a su auto y se lanzó directamente al panteón donde se hallaban las tumbas de su hermano y su primo. En cuanto llego ahí se sentó en medio y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Sus recuerdos vagaron desde su infancia, su adolescencia a la perdida de sus padres y hermanos, aquí mismo hacia cuatro años hizo una promesa que hoy cumplía. Le prometió a Antony conservar su apellido y su familia, ajustarla a los nuevos tiempos, la aristocracia moría y la burguesía crecía a pasos agigantados. Pocos sería los sobrevivientes, pero ese día dio el primer paso para protegerlos, y a Stear, a él le prometió que su pasión y sus sueños de aviación se cumplirían y también ese día lo había logrado. La compañía llevaría su nombre: "Transporte Aéreo S. Cornwell y Asociados". Se sentía lleno de orgullo y satisfacción, alegre, casi feliz. . . se quedo unos minutos más y regreso a su auto para alcanzar a Albert en el Club, su proyecto sería el tema de conversación de la tarde, eso y su compromiso.

Mientras manejaba su cabeza no dejaba de pensar. Después de la muerte de Steare se había sentido tan solo, pero Candy, Albert y Annie lo había cuidado y consolado en su desesperación. Su recuerdo fue el mejor motivo para vivir, cumplir los sueños de los seres que mas había amado se convirtieron en su objetivo y esperanza. Albert se convirtió en su hermano, a veces en su padre, siempre escuchando y comprendiendo, dirigiendo con mano firme sus accesos de tristeza y furia, él mejor que nadie lo comprendía, también el había perdido padres y hermana, también el cargaba en sus hombros el peso de ser el único responsable. Cuando los seres amados mueren dejan mucho mas que tristeza y desconsuelo, dejan proyectos inconclusos, que deben terminarse, pero además de todo eso ellos compartieron también el amor hacia la misma mujer, los dos sufrieron silenciosamente a Candy.

¡Cuánta angustia y cuánta impotencia, verla cada día reír, trabajar, llorar, suspirar, hasta sufrir por otro. En vez de rivales se convirtieron en camaradas, a pesar de que nunca lo dijeron con palabras, solo tenían que mirarse para saber, para entender el sufrimiento del otro, sobre todo cuando quedo libre tras su rompimiento con Terry. Archie pensó que Albert intentaría cortejarla y al principio no entendía porque no lo hacía, porqué se mantenía a distancia. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Albert, mas grande y mas sabio, comprendió que su batalla estaba perdida de ante mano, a los ojos de Candy, Terry era una víctima, el no la abandonó por que no la amará, la dejó amándola con todo su ser porque ella se lo pidió, y esa imagen titánica era imposible de borrar, además que Candy no quería borrarla, no quería olvidarlo o tal vez no podía.

En vez de odiar a Terry, se dio cuenta que finalmente él repitió su propia historia. Allá en los tiempos del Colegio San Pablo, cuando Candy le pidió que cuidara de Annie y ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor de negarse, no tenían mas opción que hacerlo o perderla, porque ella jamás podría haber sido feliz con Terry, sabiendo a Susana desdichada y tampoco aceptaría que el la cortejara y con ello dañar a la mujer que consideraba su hermana.

Annie. . . la dulce y tímida Annie, belleza clásica, hija de su tiempo, elegante y educada, perfecta a los ojos del mundo, pero el jamás podría amarla. Mucho tiempo su mente se pregunto ¿por qué? Y sentía culpa por ello, la quería tiernamente, sabía que sería una buena esposa, madre y anfitriona, le gustaba su delgada figura y su serenidad, pero nada mas. Con el tiempo comprendió que Annie no sería nunca objeto de su amor, ni de su pasión, simplemente por que no la admiraba, no la respetaba…No era fuerte e independiente o rubia o alegre, pero no era eso por lo que no podía admirarla o respetarla, nada de eso tenía que ver. Tal ve fue el día que se dió cuenta de que todo lo que era Annie no le pertenecía, ni sus padres, ni su fortuna, ni él mismo, todo se lo había arrebatado a Candy y el temor y la timidez que eran parte de su personalidad nacían del temor a perderlo, por consecuencia era una triste sombra, alguien sin personalidad ni voluntad propia, una egoísta niña mimada, por eso la chica lo aburría, no lo hacia desbordarse de pasión, no le provocaba celos verla con otros, no lo hacia sentirse vivo por que ella misma no lo estaba.

Entonces la culpa lo abandonó, de alguna forma Annie sabía que el no la amaba y lo aceptaba así, como aceptaba todo lo demás en su vida. Bien pues¡Qué así fuera! Se casaría con Annie Britter, por lo menos así les daría gusto a todos y daría un paso más en el camino que ya se había trazado, el amor no era un requisito para su meta.

Ver a cuatro hermosas mujeres juntas, atraía la mirada de muchas personas, pero ellas parecían ajenas. Disfrutaban de la compañía mutua y la platica, nunca se imaginaron lo que muchos hombres de Chicago miraban ese día: La serena belleza de Annie, con su rostro dulce y sus ojos enormes y negros contrastando con la hermosa cabellera de Paty y su delgada figura; Flammy lucía su altura con gracia haciendo que todos sus movimientos fueran elegantes mientras los ojos verdes de Candy junto con sus indomables rizos y su alegre animo creaban un conjunto insuperable.

Annie, jamás pensé te atrevieras a cortar tu cabello así, pero te ves tan hermosa- le dijo Paty

Yo tampoco, pero fue idea de mi madre, aunque cuando ese estilista francés termino me encanto- contesto la tímida morena

Deberíamos cortarnos todas el cabello así- dijo Candy

No, yo no – dijo Paty – Me ha costado mas de 3 años dejarlo crecer

Jamás, es lo único hermoso que tengo - dijo Flammy

Eso no es verdad – le dijo Candy – lo que sucede es que vistes demasiado serio, como si tuvieras la edad de Martha, tal vez si escogieras un color mas alegre,

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Paty, mirándola con ojos analíticos - miren entremos aquí, esta tienda tiene una sucursal en Boston, seguro encontramos algo de moda.

Bueno, nos ponemos en tus expertas manos – dijo Candy mientras Flammy asentía con la cabeza

Cuando entraron fueron atendidas por dos hombres con marcado acento francés quienes dirigidos por Patricia, fueron mostrando todos los nuevos modelos que trajeron directamente de la capital de la moda, París había vuelto a la vida tras terminar la guerra. Para cuando terminaron, todas lucían hermosos vestidos y adornos en el cabello, hermosas cintas, medias de seda y botines o zapatos altos, cada vestido era un hermoso conjunto de telas y encajes y cuando Candy miro a Flammy le dijo entusiasmada

¡Oh Flammy, te ves hermosa, ese tono de azul, los vuelos del vestido y el escote, estas realmente maravillosa.

Yo me siento desnuda con el cuello al aire – contesto mirándose en el espejo

Flammy no podía creerlo, la mujer que miraba en el espejo no tenía nada que ver con la que veía cada mañana en el suyo, el vestido se detenía en sus hombros por dos tirantes gruesos de los cuales salían las mangas de encaje en una azul mas claro que el resto, terminando en suaves puños ajustados en las muñecas con listones para hacer moños, mientras por el frente cubría el pecho de un lado al otro, el corte imperio del vestido se ajustaba a su talle y caía en dos pliegues, una segunda falda salía del mismo talle hasta arriba de sus tobillos y los botines se ajustaban a ellos con los botones de un lado, el color resaltaba su piel. Verse así en el espejo fue toda una revelación para ella, pensó en las veces que viéndose con el uniforme no tomaba mas de un minuto frente a el. Jamás se interesó por su apariencia, siempre pensó que no necesitaba verse hermosa, ningún hombre la veía mas de dos veces, y siempre estuvo muy ocupada para que se fijara en alguno. Eso hasta que fue al hogar de Pony. . . se miro y el reflejo le mostró a una chica hermosa, y se sintió muy femenina, tal vez fuera superfluo pero se sentía tan bien…

Definitivamente es el que debes comprarte- le dijo Annie

Si, claro, te ves maravillosa – comentó Paty

Pero es muy costoso, gastaría más de lo que tenía planeado, además nunca lo usaría.

Lo usaras cuando vayamos a la fiesta de compromiso de Annie la semana que viene.

Pero no debería. . . – decía tratando de resistirse a lo que pensaba era vanidad

Anda Flammy, los zapatos van por mi cuenta – la animo Candy

No debería hacerlo. . .

Solo esta vez – suplico Candy - hagamos algo nuevo y excitante, además si tu no lo compras, yo tampoco compraré el mío

¡No, ese vestido parece que fue hecho para ti, debes comprarlo! – le dijo Flammy, entonces vio como esta sonreía, había caído en su juego. – ¡Oh Candy¿Nunca cambiarás?.

No tengo por qué – contestó a la habitual pulla

Flammy miro a Candy que usaba un vestido color esmeralda, entallado a su pecho, los hombros del vestido caían hacia los brazos a cada lado, mientras el resto solo caía hasta los tobillos, estaba totalmente cubierto de encaje negro, la sencillez de la pieza era su principal atractivo.

Candy se había visto antes vestida así, pero esta vez noto que había madurado, su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolescente, tenía mas curvas y su cara estaba menos redonda, de repente se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, pero no quiso deprimirse, así que se sonrió a si misma en el espejo, una sonrisa algo melancólica.

¡Miren a Paty, que atrevido! – casi grito Annie cuando la vio salir del vestidor

El rojo, combina con los reflejos de su cabello¡Cherry!- dijo uno de los dependientes franceses

Paty salió del vestidor luciendo un hermoso vestido rojo, la falda tenía el corte alto en la cintura y caía por sus caderas hasta arriba de los tobillos, los botines eran negros con botones pequeñísimos forrados en rojo por el frente. La parte alta del vestido era una maravilla de encajes sin mangas y tenía puesta una cinta de terciopelo negro que resaltaba su cuello, ella sabía que el conjunto era muy atrevido, pero al mirarse supo que era exactamente lo que quería reflejar, nunca mas la niña tímida y sin chiste, pero aun así tal vez fuera demasiado…

¿Lo creen, no será demasiado atrevido - pregunto Paty.

Jamás podría ponerme un color así - dijo Annie

No iría contigo, pero a Paty se le ve increíble. – dijo Flammy

Pero lo que llevas si, ese modelo es muy moderno y te sienta de maravilla con el corte de cabello – comento Candy y después dirigiéndose a Paty - Si te preocupa lo que dirá Albert, te recuerdo que el mismo es un revolucionario en todo.

El vestido de Annie era rosado, en línea recta abrochado por detrás con innumerables botones de perla bajando hasta la cadera, por el frente se ajustaba a su cuerpo, y el escote cuadrado era bastante bajo, el corte era formal, y el color lo hacía parecer muy inocente, la falda plisada terminaba en un ribete de color lila por debajo de la rodilla, dejando las medias de seda al descubierto, los zapatos eran color rosa igual que la cinta en el cabello solo algunos rizos a los lados, el conjunto era sin mangas y sus blancos brazos estaban adornados con pequeñas joyas

¿Albert? que tiene que ver con esto – preguntó Annie

Eso me recuerda una platica que tenemos pendiente - dijo Candy – la señorita Patricia O' Brian trae al Sr. William Albert Andric comiendo de su mano.

Y ¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó Flammy, contagiada por la emoción de todas

Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber también – dijo Candy

Espera, esto tenemos que escucharlo frente a una taza de té, que nos envuelvan todo - dijo Paty.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando salieron de la tienda llevaban un montón de cajas y paquetes rumbo al coche de Candy. Luego fueron a Grocery's como había recomendado Paty, ahí esta ultima les contó como Albert la había "salvado" a ella y a Bunns en la estación de Boston.

¡Eso es tan romántico! – dijo Annie

Albert siempre ha sido un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra – dijo Flammy

Pues yo no vi nada caballeresco en como miraba a Paty en el Hospital, parecía que iba a tomarla en sus brazos y declararse en cualquier instante.

¡Candy! - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y después todas rompieron a reír.

No sabes de verdad cuanto me alegro de verlos tan contentos juntos – dijo Candy

Aun no estamos "juntos" – sentencio Paty

Pero muy pronto lo estarán Paty, ya lo verás.

Annie veía el reflejo del espejo de su tocador, miraba una hermosa mujer y su mente iba de un pensamiento a otro sin detenerse. . . estaba deprimida, la tarde de día anterior la paso con sus mejores amigas, tal vez eso la puso de ese humor. De alguna manera se sintió excluida del circulo, algunos comentarios y anécdotas, hasta las bromas, nada tenían que ver con ella, a lo mejor su madre tenía algo de razón cuando le decía que no tenían nada en común, aunque la intención de ella fuera menospreciarlas. Candy y Paty podían tener todo lo que quisieran, pertenecía a familias ricas y de gran prestigio, pero ellas eligieron vivir de otro modo, desafiando todo lo establecido, nunca entendió por qué. Cuando Candy decidió ser enfermera y abandono el Colegio San Pablo, pensó siempre que su amiga tenía ese espíritu, que simplemente Candy era así, pero cuando Paty desafío a sus padres y no se caso, cuando se fue a vivir con la abuela Martha se volvió a hacer la misma pregunta, a lo mejor la muerte del ser amado te cambiaba de alguna manera. Pero entonces conoció a Flammy, ella no tenia ni apellido, ni tampoco dinero, pero no se conformo con ser madre y ama de casa, lucho por salir de su ambiente y dedicó su vida a ayudar, de hecho fue a la guerra, eso debió ser aterrador.

Pero esas diferencias no le parecieron importantes hasta hace pocos meses, cuando descubrió a su padre y a Archie alabando a Candy por su labor, escucho en la voz de esos dos hombres que amaba admiración, respeto, nunca los escucho hablar de ella en ese tono, sobre todo a Archie. Y ahora estaba lo de Paty con Albert, parecía gustarle mucho o tal vez fueran únicamente figuraciones de Candy, siempre tratando de emparejar a sus seres queridos, como lo hizo con ella y Archie. . . eso también se lo debía¿Por qué ahora le molestaba tanto, antes ni siquiera pensaba en ello, ahora Archie y ella se casarían y serían felices. . . o tal vez no. ¡Oh Dios! solo pensaba tonterías, debían ser nervios por la fiesta, debería pensar en eso, todavía ella y su madre tenían cientos de detalles que arreglar y pocos días. . .

Se levanto sin mucha prisa y se dirigió al salón familiar, cuando entro encontró a su madre con la tía Elroy, saludo a la anciana y se sentó a escuchar, no quiso estar ociosa y tomo la labor de punto, ella nunca se había tardado tanto en terminar algo así, entonces se dio cuenta de que hacía meses que no terminaba nada de lo que comenzaba, siempre se sentía cansada de nada, aburrida, si, eso debía ser, estar el día anterior con Candy, Paty y Flammy le hacía sentir que su vida era aburrida. En fin, por la tarde le pediría a Archie la sacara a dar una vuelta por el parque central. . . o tal vez a comprar algún regalo para la tía, pronto sería su cumpleaños y después podrían pasar a comprar esos pasteles de la panadería francesa nueva y traerlos para tomar el té con su madre. . .

Annie, la tía te esta hablando. . .

¡Oh Lo siento, estaba distraída . . . me decía Sra. Elroy

Te decía que supe de su visita a las tiendas, fuiste con Candy y no se quien mas de compras.

Si señora, como sabe Paty O´ Brian se encargará de la organización de la boda, y Candy y ella misma son mis madrinas, fuimos a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso – contesto Annie algo molesta por el comentario insidioso, aunque sabía que sería así siempre.

Vaya por lo menos así estoy más tranquila de lo que usará esa chica, espero le hayas indicado lo que era mas conveniente, aunque finalmente hará lo que le venga en gana. . .

¡Ay Tía Elroy, siempre le he dicho a Annie que Candy no es una buena influencia, pero ella y Archie la quieren tanto que no me he atrevido nunca a prohibirle verla, además cuenta con el permiso de su padre, pero yo espero que ahora que estén casados Annie pueda mantener a Archie lejos de esa mujer.

Annie miro a las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente, de repente se puso pálida y comenzó a agitarse, el aire le faltaba.

Annie, hija te sientes bien, estas muy pálida.

Deberías descansar niña, esta tarde tenemos que ir a la segunda prueba del vestido de novia.

Tienen razón, mejor descansaré un poco, si me disculpan. . .

Con paso lento regresó a su cuarto y cuando entro se quedo pegada a la puerta, sudaba como si hubiese corrido, se dejo caer al piso y lagrimas salieron sin que pudiese evitarlo de sus ojos. ¡Por un segundo se vio a si misma! ella sería su madre y después sería la tía Elroy, la intransigencia, los buenos valores, la etiqueta y la medida, nunca una opinión abierta, nunca un comentario limpio, ahora entendía porque ella no encajaba, porque de repente eran tan importantes las diferencias. Una vez mas Candy le demostraba lo poco cosa que era, un adorno únicamente, así debían verla los demás, así debía verla Archie¿Cómo era posible que la amara? O mas bien la pregunta era ¿lo hacia, Archie nunca la tocaba, nunca la había besado, tampoco le había dicho que la amaba, en ese momento lo que antes le parecía profundo respeto tal vez fuera falta de interés, no podía ser otra cosa, ella siempre veía su pasión con los negocios o los estudios, sus discusiones estaban siempre cargadas de energía, en cambio con ella era solo dulce, gentil¡Jamás habían discutido nada, él decidía y ella aceptaba, dándole siempre gusto¿Hace cuanto que pasaba?. . . siempre fue así, desde que la saco de aquella pequeña cueva en el colegio¿Realmente la amaría¿Cómo saberlo, tendría que preguntarle pero si decía que no,…¡no quería saber, debían casarse, todos esperaban eso, la fiesta era solo un requisito social, ya todo mundo los felicitaba, debía callarse la boca y casarse, eso es lo que debía hacer, lo único en lo que era buena era en ser correcta y callada, entonces lo sería, no era rebelde o alocada como ellas ¿Quién necesitaba serlo y complicarse la vida? Ella no, Annie Britter se casaría con el hombre que amaba y sería feliz.

Se levanto del suelo, fue al tocador y corrigió su maquillaje, sus dudas y tristezas se quedarían ahí en esa habitación, saldría de ella con la misma serenidad que ayer y el día anterior a ese. Pero cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo lo supo. A partir de ese día nada sería igual, se le había caído la venda de los ojos, llegó el día que había temido desde el momento en que siendo niña acepto irse con los Britter y dejar atrás a Candy, ese día comenzaba a pagar el daño que había causado por su egoísmo, ese día había descubierto quien era realmente, y lo que vio no le gusto nada.

* * *

**Comenatarios: **


	5. Compromisos

**Después de ti.**

**Capitulo V **

**Compromisos**

**

* * *

**Archie y Albert estaban tomando una copa de vino mientras esperaban la hora de pasar a recoger a Candy, Paty y Flammy, la sala de la mansión Andric era demasiado grande y poco acogedora, pero a Albert ya no le molestaba, desde que Patricia entró de nuevo a su vida, ya casi nada lo molestaba. Se había ofrecido a pasar por ellas para poder ver a Patricia antes de llegar a la fiesta, se sentía nervioso y excitado, la ultima vez que la vio hacia ya una semana, cuando el les enseño a ella y a Flammy a manejar, en compañía de Candy, la aventura había sido una serie de risas y buenos momentos, llenos de diversión. Los pretextos para verse eran cada vez más risibles, iban desde negocios hasta la perra de Paty, pero eso tampoco le importaba. La última vez que las vio, Candy se dedicó a bromear con ellos y a hacer comentarios sobre los hermosos vestidos que llevarían a la fiesta de compromiso… de repente río fuerte y sin pena, ahí esta él, William Albert Andric, un hombre que consideraban inmune al encanto femenino, preocupado por el vestido de una mujer… una mujer que no era Candy. 

-Puedo preguntar el motivo de la risa - dijo sorprendido Archie - De hecho me gustaría que me dijeras que ha pasado esta última semana que pareces otro.  
-Mas bien creo que soy de nuevo yo Archie ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que estoy enamorándome? Me siento como cuando vivía en aquel apartamento con Candy.  
-Querría saber inmediatamente que maravillosa mujer logro lo que ninguna de nuestras debutantes logro en 4- temporadas. . . Debe ser alguien muy especial. ¿La conozco? – pregunto temiendo que le dijera que era Candy, que por fin había decidido hablarle de sus sentimientos.  
-No se como vayas a tomarlo, pero es Patricia O' Brian, te conté de nuestro encuentro en Boston.  
-¡Paty, dime que Candy no tiene que ver con esto - dijo temiendo la respuesta -En lo absoluto, es que no has visto a Patricia en mucho tiempo, pero en cuanto la veas hoy entenderás.  
-¿Tú cree?- contestó nada convencido, recordando a la chica de anteojos que amo profundamente su hermano - En fin, lo último que supe de ella es que se iba a casar. -Pues no lo hizo, se negó a casarse con el hombre que su padre quería y se mudo con Martha.  
-¿Cómo lo supiste? no, no me contestes ya se... Candy- Entonces a estado aquí todos estos años.  
-No, en realidad se fue poco después a vivir a Boston y puso un negocio.  
-¡Negocio Paty, no puedo creerlo, trabajando una O' Brian, su padre debe estar furioso.  
- No creo que le importe, la desheredo.  
-¡Dios mío! Era lógico, en Boston son aun más estrictos los convencionalismos sociales. Pero cuéntame ¿De qué es su negocio? No puedo imaginarme en que puede estar metida….

Albert extendió la plática hasta el mismo automóvil y terminaba de contarle cuando estaban llegando a la Clínica, mientras George avisaba a las damas que ya estaban ahí, Archie le comentó a Albert con tono cansado

-Me da gusto que te sientas tan feliz, que hayas superado el amor a… bueno, solo espero que salga bien. – y en seguida comentó mirando a través de la ventanilla - Mira ya vienen.

Las tres mujeres llevaban hermosas capas de distintos colores, pero nada preparó a Archie para la imagen que a continuación vio. Patricia era una atractiva mujer que caminaba y se movía segura de si, su sonrisa no era para nada tímida y sus ojo castaños estaban clavado en albert. Mientras este la ayudaba a subir al automóvil pudo observar su vestido ¡Rojo nada menos! Muy poco discreto como convendría a una dama joven y soltera, parecía una de las reinas celtas que había visto en algunos libros, con el cabello castaño rojizo que caía en ondas enmarcando su tez blanca. Ahora entendía porque Albert se había sentido atraído hacia esta mujer, rompía con todas las normas establecidas, fue tan inteligente como para establecerse en medio de mundo comercial, en una posición imposible de cuestionar por ningún hombre., nada había ya de la chica tímida que el conoció, la novia de su hermano ya no existía, en su lugar se encontraba bella, atrevida e inteligente mujer que miraba a Albert con pasión.

Cuando miró hacia donde otra mujer castaña se aproximaba reconoció a Flammy, hacia tiempo que la veía en la compañía de Candy, pero no encontraba por ningún sitio a la enfermera adusta y sería, se veía hermosa, cabello, ojos y figura hacían de esta trigueña una visión ante los ojos. La blanca piel contra el azul de su vestido contrastaba y obligaban a mirarla dos veces. Se veía elegante… su estatura la hacía verse muy distinguida.

Cuando Candy subió, el corazón le dolió inmediatamente. Estaba hermosa, simplemente hermosa, se había levantado el cabello en un peinado alto y su cuello blanco y perfecto se dejaba asomar por encima del cuello de la capa, el vestido era verde y negro, seda que susurraba al caminar. ¿Cómo iba a poder dejar de mirarla?

-Definitivamente señoritas seremos los hombres mas envidiados cuando entremos al salón de los Britter, con ustedes a nuestro lado – comentó Archie

-Nada de alabanzas a otras chicas, Señor mió, usted es un hombre comprometido – contesto riendo Candy, bromeando.

Archie se puso pálido ante las palabras de Candy, pero el barullo que había en el coche no dejo que nadie se percatará. El comentario había dado en el blanco, Candy lo había vuelto a su realidad.

-Albert y tú están muy bien con esos trajes de etiqueta, me encantan las corbatas, muy a la moda caballeros, supongo que tendremos grandes comentarios sobre lo que vestimos… y a la tía abuela le va a dar un ataque en cuanto entremos…- tercio Paty.  
-Gracias Paty. Creo que tienes razón, la "tía" seguro sufre un ataque de "buenas maneras" yo solo puedo decir que luces increíble esta noche- contestó Albert por los dos – todas estan muy hermosas.  
-Pues vamos de una vez que todavía tenemos que hacer una parada – contesto Albert mirando a Candy con complicidad.  
-¿A dónde? – preguntó Paty -

Recogeremos a Tomas en el Grand Hotel de Chicago – contestó Candy

-¿Tomas? – preguntó Flammy – te refieres a Tom

-Si, Archie y el son amigos y además Albert tiene negocios con Tom

-No lo sabía, no me comentaste nada Candy

-Pero supongo que la sorpresa es grata¿no Flammy?  
-¡Candy! Cuando…  
-Ya sé, ya se y de una vez te digo: Nunca dejare de ser indiscreta Flammy.

El comentario se gano la risa de todos los presentes. Las risas y la buena conversación reinaron y cuando se les unió Tom, la conversación se animó aun más. El joven, altísimo un poco mas que Albert, vestido de etiqueta, parecía algo incómodo al principio, pero en seguida la camaradería de los demás lo contagio. Todo el tiempo miraba hacia a Flammy sin poderlo evitar, mientras la trigueña se sonrojaba igualmente cada vez.

-Hemos llegado ya – anunció Archie

-Es una casa vieja, antigua y helada – dijo Paty nada mas verla – nunca me gustó

-Estamos de acuerdo, a mi tampoco – terció Candy – me recuerda el San Pablo o la casa Andric – continuo arrugando el ceño-  
-Pero esta noche estará tan llena de gente que dudo que sintamos frío – dijo Albert mirando la cantidad de carruajes y automóviles que había dispuestos en la entrada

Dirigiéndose a la entrada, fueron conducidos al salón principal. En cuanto entraron, los ojos de todos voltearon a verlos, algunos curiosos otros críticos. Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, pero el grupo se dirigió hasta donde los anfitriones

-Bienvenidos caballeros, William, Archibald

-Señor Britter – contestaron ambos con la inclinación requerida

-Señoritas es un placer darles la bienvenida a mi casa

-Gracias- dijo Paty mientras Candy sonreía

-Me permite presentarle a dos amigos muy queridos, la dama es la Srita. Flammy Hamilton y el caballero es el Señor Tomas Stevenson – presento Albert

-Un placer, sean bienvenidos igualmente.

Archie se despidió del grupo y fue a buscar a su prometida al pie de la escalera, ya casi habían llegado todos los invitados y no tardaría en aparecer.

La noche transcurrió como se esperaba, Annie bajo por la enorme escalera al salón y al pie fue recibida por Archie. El Sr. Britter interrumpió la música e hizo el anuncio oficial de compromiso y del regalo de bodas de su familia, una hermosa casa en Chicago. Después fueel turno de Albert para brindar por la pareja y de igual modo mencionó los regalos para los novios, que consistía en acciones de las compañías de los Andric y una hermosa cuadra con 6 finos caballos. Archie sonriendo levanto la copa y agradeció en nombre de ambos los regalos. Annie sonreía automáticamente mientras escuchaba en silencio. Al final levanto su copa igual que el resto de las personas y bebió un sorbo de champagne. Cualquiera diría que eran una pareja feliz.

Si alguien hubiera podido leer los pensamientos de Annie se sorprendería. Ella no solo no estaba feliz, se encontraba enojada y furiosa consigo misma, pero no sabía por que. Todo parecía ir a la perfección, viendo a su prometido, no pudo dejar de sentir amor. Archie representaba todo lo anhelado. Se acerco a ella y extendió la mano para iniciar el baile. De su mano llego al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Inmediatamente más parejas llenaron la pista.

-Parece que la fiesta es todo un éxito - comentó Archie dirigiéndole por primera vez la palabra en todo ese tiempo.  
-Si eso parece - contestó Annie con desgana.  
-Tu vestido es muy hermoso Annie, lamento no haberlo dicho antes - le dijo mirándola; bien por primera vez en toda la noche

-No te disculpes - dijo en el mismo tono.  
-¿Estas enfadada?  
-No¿Tendría que estarlo?  
-Entonces ¿estas cansada?  
-No Archie y preferiría que no me preguntaras

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Archie muy extrañado con el comportamiento de Annie.  
-Por que no es momento ni lugar para esta conversación.  
-Vaya, nunca me habías hablado en ese tono, supongo que debo haber hecho algo muy malo para que te encuentres así, pero como dices no es ni el lugar ni el momento.

Archie paro de bailar y la saco de la pista mientras se dirigían al jardín, en realidad estaba muy sorprendido y curioso del comportamiento de su prometida, no recordaba que le hubiera hablado en ese tono antes, parecía que quería pelear, pero no era posible que Annie estuviera, así por nada, definitivamente algo andaba mal, pero ¿Qué podría haber alterado a la dulce chica?

-Sentémonos aquí - dijo Annie.  
-Bien¿Qué sucede?

Annie miro a los ojos de Archie, no encontró enfado, tampoco amor, parecía muy curióso sobre la situación, pero nada mas, por un momento pensó no decir nada, pero después de ver como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, la furia regresó y con ella el valor que necesitaba.  
-¡Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó

-En realidad, todo Annie. Se supone que debería ser uno de los días mas felices de tu vida, pero parece que no lo estas disfrutando, tienes una actitud que nunca había visto y el tono en que me hablas me dice que estas enojada conmigo, antes jamás lo has estado. Eso me parece gracioso.

-El día más feliz de mi vida… - le dijo intranquila – Si, puede que debiese ser así, pero ¿Y es uno de los días mas felices de tu vida Archie?- le contesto irónica

-No comprendo que quieres decir – respondió descontrolado.  
-No evadas mi pregunta, es tan simple como saber si eres o no feliz. . . conmigo.  
-Annie, no entiendo a que viene en este momento esas preguntas – le dijo molesto al sentirse atrapado por una simple pregunta, o mas bien por la respuesta - Me gustaría que regresáramos al salón, ya deben estar preguntándose donde estamos.  
-Bien, entonces si no quieres contestar regresa tú, yo no me voy a mover de aquí.  
-Esa es una actitud muy infantil

-¿Si tú lo crees?  
-Si lo creo.  
-Déjame aclarar esto Archie – le dijo ya totalmente furiosa- ¿Es una actitud infantil el que te pregunte en este día si eres feliz conmigo Archie? Cuando tu respuesta inmediata debió ser "Si". Era lo menos que esperaría de mi prometido. Tal vez es infantil mi actitud cuando me dices que nunca antes me había enojado contigo, y que es precisamente hoy, el día que decidimos pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas cuando me pregunto ¿Por qué te casas conmigo?  
-Annie yo no creo...  
-Archie nunca me has dicho que me amas, jamás me has besado, y estoy preguntándome ¿Por qué?... Por favor contéstame, pero no lo que quiero escuchar, quiero la verdad.

Archie miraba a Annie sin saber que decir, nunca imagino que la amable chica que lo complacía siempre, pudiera ponerlo en una situación así, se sentía enojado, acorralado y sin respuestas. Se lleno de cólera contra ella, su perfecta visión del futuro se tambaleaba por una simple pregunta o más bien por la simple respuesta que no acudía a su boca. Desesperado contestó con todo el miedo y la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-Tú nunca podrías enfrentar la verdad, no tienes esa clase de valor.

Annie se puso muy pálida, se llevó la mano a la boca para detener e! sollozo que subía desde su estomago, bajo los hombros, como si hubiese recibido un golpe ¡No la amaba! y ni siquiera la consideraba lo suficientemente adulta o mujer para decírselo a la cara.

El dolor invadió su corazón y su alma, pero era un dolor viejo, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí pero ella solo lo ignoraba. Detrás del dolor, Annie percibió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…alivió y paz. Delante de un hombre que ya se había arrepentido de sus palabras, recogió los pedazos de su vida rota y volvió a erguirse, con el dorso de su mano limpió las lágrimas que no pudo evitar derramar y enfrento la mirada de Archie. En cuanto lo miró vio la culpa reflejada en ellos y adivino su siguiente movimiento aun antes de que él siquiera lo pensar, lo conocía muy bien.

-No te disculpes. . . - dijo y cuando Archie dio un paso hacíapero Anniele pidió retirándose - tampoco me toques, quiero que te vayas al salón, te alcanzaré en unos minutos.

-Annie no puedo dejarte así – negándose a irse, muy preocupado.  
-No me estas dejando Archie, una dama te pide que te marches, se un caballero y retírate.  
-Pero que vas a hacer, la fiesta aun no acaba y no estas en condiciones de regresar.  
-No te preocupes, en 10 minutos estaré en el salón.  
-Annie…  
-¡Necesito tiempo!

Annie espero a que Archie se marchara, este la miro nuevamente a los ojos brevemente inclino la cabeza y dio medía vuelta hacia las puertas del salón, caminaba rápido, parecía, que huía, si no fuera tan triste, se reiría de la ironía que eso representaba. Después quiso llorar pero no pudo, sentía sus ojos secos, se estaba acostumbrando al dolor de su alma, parecía que la tormenta dentro de ella estaba terminando, pero el desastre que ocasiono estaba ahí. Si regresaba al salón se casaría, si no lo hacía rompería el compromiso, las dos cosas la aterrorizaban. ¿Qué haría?

-¿Annie eres tú, - dijo una voz -¡Eh¡ -¿Estas bien?  
-¿Paty, qué haces aquí?  
-Vi entrar a Archie hace un momento y su semblante no me dijo nada bueno, Albert fue con él y yo vine para acá. Annie, querida ¿Qué sucedió?

La morenamiró a su amiga, respiro hondo y por primera vez hablo alto y sin pensar.

-Sucede que soy todo lo que no debería ser, estoy pagando muy caro mi egoísmo, mi falta de coraje, sucede que ni toda mi educación ni el dinero de mis padres pudo mas que una sola sonrisa de Candy - comentó con amargura.

-No te entiendo - dijo Paty preocupada.  
-Paty… ¿Tu sabias que Archie no me ama?  
-Pero eso no es posible, si son novios desde el colegio.  
-Gracias a quién

-A Candy, ella logró que ustedes se enamoraran

-No – dijo dolida - ella logró que Archie me cuidará, recuerda que él la amaba, hasta se peleó con Terry por celos

-Pero eso fue hace mucho Paty, él siguió contigo después de que Candy se fue.  
-Si, pero no me ama. Se lo pregunte.  
-Y qué te dijo.  
-Me dijo que alguien como yo no sabría que hacer con la verdad, que no tengo esa clase de valor para asumirlo.

Paty miro en silencio a Annie, parecía muy triste, pero no derrumbada como hubiera pensando que estaría si algo así le sucedía, sonrió par si misma y le dijo animada.

-Pues yo creo que eso no es cierto, se necesita mucho valor para preguntárselo, no lo hubieras hecho si no supieras que podrías con esa respuesta. Amiga, eres más inteligente y fuerte de lo que tú misma crees, y por experiencia te aconsejo, sigue tu corazón y pelea por lo que quieres en verdad.  
-¿Por lo que quiero de verdad?  
-Si, lucha, pero no como lo haríamos Candy o yo o cualquier otro, pelea como tú eres, esa es la formula Annie, no es que los hombres miren a Candy y se enamoren de ella, es que ella lucha y vive como quiere hacerlo, a su manera, ellos no admiran la forma en que Candy realiza su trabajo o desafía a la sociedad, admiran el valor, y también el hecho de que sea fiel a si misma y sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo hacerlo Paty, ni si quiera se por donde empezar... ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?  
-Cuando yo estuve en tu lugar, me di cuenta que solo sería feliz si me era fiel a mi misma, como Stear, Terry y Candy, ellos decidieron su vida de acuerdo a lo que eran y en lo que creían, yo también decidí y no me arrepiento de nada a partir de ese día, tú, querida Annie, debes decidir que te hará feliz y luchar por ello.  
-Luchar. . . es una palabra que en mi inmenso vocabulario he usado tan poco... Gracias Paty, tengo mucho que decidir, y debo hacerlo ahora mismo.  
-No te precipites Annie, piénsalo un poco.  
-Pensar que Paty, en realidad solo tengo dos opciones, o me quedo y lucho por conquistar el corazón de Archie antes de casarnos, o entre ahí y anuncio que el compromiso queda roto, con lo cual lo pierdo para siempre.  
-Bien, entonces piensa, lo que decidas nosotras te apoyaremos.  
-No quiero que Candy lo sepa, no merece que piense que tiene la culpa de algo aquí.  
-Bien, no se lo diré yo, lo harás tú cuando creas que debes hacerlo.  
-Si, lo haré.  
-Entonces te dejo sola para que decidas, recuerda que primero debes pensar en ti. Olvida a todos, incluido Archie, debes hacer lo que te haga feliz a ti, querida Annie – le dijo abrazándola fuertemente.

Annie vio como Paty se dirigía al salón por el mismo camino que Archie. Levanto la cara y clavo los ojos en el cielo, respiro hondo y se pregunto¿Qué hace feliz a Annie? La respuesta fue rápida-. Archie, bien eso estaba claro, ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer con respecto? Luchar¿sería capaz de conquistar el amor de Archie, se casaría en 6 meses, entonces tal vez tenía tiempo de averiguarlo y si al final de ese tiempo no lo lograba, no se casaría, sería un gran escándalo, pero lo prefería a casarse con un hombre que no la amaba. Se sintió mas tranquila que nunca en su vida, por fin sabía lo que quería.

Nadie había notado su ausencia, inmediatamente se escabullo hacia el espejo mas cercano para retocarse. Mirándose en el se encontró con los ojos de Paty y le regalo un inmensa sonrisa, que ella le devolvió. Finalmente encontró a su prometido, estaba en medio de un grupo de hombres mayores, cuando la vio aproximarse parecía intranquilo, camino lentamente hacia él, y sin que nadie lo esperará, se puso de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla besándolo tiernamente. Archie la miró aun mas asustado sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, ella lo miró y sonrió¡parecía a punto de desmayarse!

-Señores voy a robarles a mi prometido, quiero bailar, ustedes podrán hablar con él en el club mañana, esta noche es todo mío.  
-Por supuesto Srita. Britter - contestó uno de los hombres de más edad – entendemos perfectamente.

Annie volvió a reír y le cerró el ojo mientras arrastraba aun atónito hombre al centro de la pista.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo Annie?- preguntó consternado por su comportamiento

-Si estas preguntándote si este es el comportamiento de un mujer histérica, olvídalo, estoy muy tranquila y plenamente consciente de lo que hago querido, en cambio tu parece que estas a punto de salir corriendo, te recuerdo que solo hace 20 minutos me pediste que regresáramos aquí porque estarían preguntándose donde estábamos, así que será mejor que sonrías y empieces a hacerme girar.

Archie miro rápidamente a su alrededor y enseguida tomo a Annie por la cintura y comenzó a bailar, la chica se dejo llevar, pero sorpresivamente acerco su cuerpo, se apretó contra él y suspiro, dejándolo sin aliento, nunca esperó un movimiento como ese, estaba muy incomodo.

-¿Qué pasa Annie, ésta no eres tú?  
-Te equivocas Archie, esta que tienes enfrente soy yo, y de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar entre los dos, pero no vamos a discutirlo hoy, lo haremos mañana, cuando vengas a recogerme - le dijo mientras lo miraba con una espléndida sonrisa

-Pero mañana tengo varías diligencias que hacer y en la tarde voy al club, me será imposible. . .- comenzó a decirle pero no terminó, Annie lo interrumpió.  
-No, no te será imposible, esta vez tendrás que posponer algo para verme, no sólo porque es importante si no porque te lo estoy pidiendo, por la tarde estoy libre, en la mañana tengo cita con el modisto para mi vestido de novia, así que nos vemos en mi casa.  
-Annie yo no puedo posponer…  
-Si puedes y lo harás – contestó en un tono muy firme - A partir de ahora, los dos decidiremos cuando vernos y quien tendrá que posponer su agenda, si vamos a ser una pareja y nos casaremos, es mejor que aclaremos cuanto antes todo esto.  
-¿Cómo "si vamos", te recuerdo que esta es nuestra fiesta de compromiso? – contesto molesto.  
-Los compromisos pueden romperse Archie. Yo ya no estoy segura de querer casarme contigo… por lo menos no así.  
-Si no te tuviera enfrente pensaría que eres otra persona, pero esta bien tú ganas, mañana por la tarde.  
-Gracias Archie – le contestó mas tranquila mientras volvía a acercarse a el.

Archie por poco tropieza, sintió como el calor le subió por todo el cuerpo, trato de separarse delicadamente, pero cuanto mas lo intentaba, Annie ponía mas empeño en lo contrario. Su pequeño cuerpo encajaba bien contra el suyo, por primera vez sintió deseo por la tímida chica. Confusión y deseo. Archie no podía definirse, sentía que nada a su alrededor estaba ya bajo su control. Al dejar a Annie en el jardín, no sabía que sucedería, pero tenía la certeza de que iba a ser un desastre, y ahora, estaba aquí bailando como si nada sucediera… por lo menos nada que el pudiera anticipar... mucho menos tener asu tímida prometida pegada al cuerpo y el olor de su perfume y su calor comenzaron a marearlo. Entonces la pequeña Annie lo miro a los ojos, parecía divertida con su incomodidad. Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando sin más, paro de bailar y en medio del salón frente a todos, lo besó.

-¡Annie! – Dijo estremecido y sorprendido – todo el mundo nos mira.  
-Ahora soy yo la que te recuerdo que estamos comprometidos, es nuestra fiesta ¿no?

-Si lo es – contesto – Es solo que no entiendo…  
-Se que no lo entiendes… - lo interrumpió con una sonrisa triste -Yo necesito saber si puedes verme como una mujer. Claro que si no te gusta que te bese Archie, solo dilo – Termino retándolo.

La miro sin poder dar crédito a todo lo ocurrido. La mujer frente a él le estaba dando una lección, estaba tomando el control de una situación que pensaba iba a estallar en cualquier momento. De pronto se dio cuenta que Annie solo estaba haciendo lo que sabía hacer, ser una perfecta dama. Se había preocupado demás, Annie nunca haría un escándalo, aunque en ese momento no reconociera la actitud, el tono, reconocía la paciencia, la educación., la elegancia y el respeto a las costumbres. No Annie no lo haría quedar mal nunca. Más tranquilo, empezó a ver las ventajas de este nuevo cambio, sería interesante descubrir que mas tenía escondido su pequeña prometida y decidió entrar en esta inesperada situación de lleno, quería averiguar hasta donde llegaría esta nueva Annie.

-Annie. .. si me gusta.  
-Si te gusta ¿Qué? - contesto Annie sin saber que él estaba continuado la conversación.  
-Que me beses.  
-Bien entonces no veo problema de ahora en adelante en ello - contesto mientras el color se le subía a las mejillas y después mirando alrededor - Debemos empezar a circular y recibir las felicitaciones

-Si, bailaremos una o dos piezas más, aunque no conozco ni a la mitad de estas personas, son amistades de mamá.  
-Pero son importantes relaciones para tu futuro marido - comentó burlándose.  
-Entonces tendré que darles la bienvenida y reír de lo que dicen aunque sea tonto y aburrido- contesto Annie en el mismo tono

-Y yo tendré que escuchar mil veces la misma sosa conversación

-Por lo menos estaremos juntos - dijo Annie con tono dramático y llevándose la mano a la frente como vio hacer a una artista de teatro.-

Archie río ante la pose, después la tomo del brazo para salir de la pista, en el camino la miro y no pudo evitar admirarla, en realidad era la primera vez que se sentía así con respecto a ella. A pesar de lo terriblemente que se comportó, de la situación misma, Annie supo sobrevivir a su manera, el amargo momento.

-Gracias Annie. .. por haber vuelto al salón.  
-No Archie, no me lo agradezcas aun, esto es solo un momento, mañana tendremos que enfrentarnos a la realidad.  
-Si, pero ahora puedo pensar que podremos resolverlo.  
-Los dos, Archie.  
-Los dos Annie - y le besó la mano reteniéndola mas de lo normal.  
-Circulemos entonces - dijo Annie guiñándole el ojo.  
-Después de ti.

* * *

Albert tenía a Patricia entre sus brazos, giraban al ritmo de la música. Mirando sus ojos castaños ni siquiera la crisis de Archie parecía importante, no es que no le preocupará, pero como la misma Paty comentaba, ese problema era sólo ellos y solo ellos podrían resolverlo. 

-Mira Albert, parece que por el momento Annie y Archie están mas tranquilos, de hecho Annie parece muy serena - comentó Paty para llenar el silencio.  
-Si - contesto Albert mirando a la pareja - comienzan a moverse por el salón, seguro para recibir las formales felicitaciones por el enlace.  
-¿Tú sabías que Archie no amaba a Annie?  
-Jamas discutí sobre su relación, él y yo hemos sido muy herméticos en cuanto a nuestros sentimientos Paty, aunque de alguna manera lo intuía, sin embargo debes creerme que conozco a Archie y se que la quiere, tenía la esperanza que el amor de Annie lo hiciera olvidar... - callando de repente

-A Candy, no te sorprendas Albert, lo sé. Yo estuve ahí cuando en el San Pablo Terry logró conquistarla haciendo que olvidará a Anthony, pude ver los celos que Archie tenía. Stear en cambio sentía un cariño por Candy distinto ya, era... el de un hermano, aun cuando al principio también se enamoro de ella, yo sabía que su corazón me pertenecía... - Paty termino la frase con voz ronca, llena de nostalgia.  
-¿Aun lo amas Paty?- pregunto Albert apesadumbrado.  
-Y tú Albert¿Aun amas a Candy? - le contestó clavando la mirada en sus ojos azules.

Albert no esperaba la pregunta de Paty, y por unos segundos se tenso, perdió el paso de baile, pero inmediatamente se recupero y desde el fondo de su alma surgió una alegría inmensa. No le era indiferente a Paty, estaba celosa, tenía muchas posibilidades de conquistar su corazón, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro que se fue transformando en una risa plena que sorprendió mucho a Paty y a las parejas alrededor de la pista de baile.

-No Paty, por favor no te ofendas, siento mucho mi reacción, no fue nada gentil, pero es simplemente que nunca me había encontrado en una situación así. Aquí estoy, un hombre que siempre pensó haber podido esconder sus sentimientos... al descubierto.  
-Entonces Albert¿Aun sientes algo por Candy?  
-No Paty, yo ya no estoy enamorado de Candy, algún día pensé estarlo, pero recuerda que fui yo quien la vio sufrir su rompimiento con Terry y me di cuenta que nadie podría ocupar el lugar de él, mi batalla estaba perdida antes de empezar, yo solo le recordaría lo que no pudo tener.Y tú Paty, dime¿aun amas a Stear?  
-Siempre amaré el recuerdo del hombre que me hizo sentir el amor por primera vez Albert- le dijo tras un suspiro - Su recuerdo es y será siempre parte de mi misma... Si alguien me lo hubiera preguntado hace unas semanas tal vez hubiera contestado que si, hoy... es diferente - le decía mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba.  
-Puedo pensar que es por mí. Puedo tener esperanzas con respecto a ti, a nosotros.  
-No sería propio de una dama decir que si ante la primera insinuación caballero - comentó Paty y enseguida en voz mas baja y acercándose un poco a su oído - pero como me considero mas mujer que dama la respuesta es si.

Albert sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba, sin perder un segundo tomándola del brazo la saco de la pista. Sus ojos buscaban un lugar donde pudieran estar solos, encontró la terraza de la casa y se dirigió con ella hasta ahí. Toda la maniobra le costo casi 3 minutos y sin perder un segundo mas, la tomo en sus brazos para besarla. Sintió la sorpresa de Paty pero momentos después ella lo beso también. Paty se rendía a la invasión de su boca con un hondo suspiro...

-¡Dios mío Paty, se que debería disculparme por esto, pero no puedo mostrarme ni siquiera arrepentido.  
-Y yo debería mostrarme avergonzada, pero no me siento así.  
-Estoy enamorándome de usted Srita. O'Brian -Y yo de usted Sr. Andric

Albert la abrazo con fuerza y la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Patricia despertaba todo en él, y parecía que ella sentía igual. Sin decirse nada mas, tomados de la mano regresaron a la bulliciosa fiesta.

* * *


	6. De nuevo en Chicago

**Después de ti.**

**Capitulo VI**

**De nuevo en Chicago**

Eliza miraba distraída por la ventana del vagón, el ruido del ferrocarril era apagado y aun había suficiente luz para ver el paisaje. Su marido estaba sentado frente a ella, totalmente ocupado en los papeles que tenía. Trataba de no pensar, de no recordar lo que apenas la mañana anterior su medico le confirmó. Estaba esperando un hijo, un hijo de Horacio Holbein¿Cómo había sucedido, pensó que había sido muy cuidadosa, ella no quería tener hijos tan pronto, se pondría fea y gorda, y para colmo en cuanto Horacio lo supo decidió regresar a Chicago para que ella estuviera mas cerca de su madre, de su familia. Este pensamiento fue el que hizo que el semblante siempre sereno, se tornara rojo y enojado.

¿Querida, te sientes mal? – le preguntó su marido levantando los ojos de su documento – Te has puesto muy roja.

No Horacio, es solo el cansancio¿tal vez si pidieras un poco de té? – le dijo regresando de sus recuerdos

Bien, lo pediré en seguida, no dejes de decirme cuando quieras dormir, ahora debes cuidarte más. – comentó antes de salir

En cuanto su marido salió del carro privado, Eliza volvió de nuevo a sus recuerdos, últimamente solo pensaba en Chicago y por supuesto en Candy. Hacia más de un año y medio que no la había visto, todo lo que sabía era a través de los periódicos y chismes que llegaban a Boston por boca de Neil.

Se comentaba últimamente que se le veía siempre acompañada de William Andric, hasta algunos decían que parecían una pareja. Este pensamiento la lleno de angustia y de miedo. Si Candy llegaba a casarse con William, habría ganado nuevamente donde ella fracasó. Aun recordaba la última conversación con William o tal vez debería decir Albert. Jamás imaginó que él fuera el hombre que la hospiciana ayudará. Albert era su nombre y tambien William Andric, con el que había vivido en ese departamento sórdido de Chicago. Irónicamente su plan para desprestigiar a Candy a los ojos de Albert resulto totalmente en su contra. Podía recordar cada parte de aquel ingrato momento.

_Vamos Mika, te llevaré a conocer a mi prima Candy, la has observado toda la noche._

_¿Eres prima de la Srita. Andric, Eliza! Que suerte, lo apreciaría muchísimo._

_Oh no tienes por qué. – contestó Eliza, pensando que así ella podría hablar con William y se dirigieron a donde la pareja estaba sentada mientras conversaban animadamente._

_Buenas noches William, Candy – dijo Eliza cuando se acercó_

_Buenas noches Eliza – contestó Albert mientras se levantaba, pero evitando tomar la mano de Eliza para besarla_

_Buenas noches Eliza – dijo Candy con sencillez_

_Permítanme presentarles a Mika Villart, Conde de Villart. – dijo – Ellos son William Andric y su hija Candice White Andric_

_Encantado de conocerlo – dijo Albert sonriendo franco al conde._

_Es un placer – dijo Candy sin levantar la mano, pero sonriendo._

_El placer es todo mío – dijo Mika totalmente desconcertado._

_El Conde me pidió que le presentara a mi prima William, tal vez para invitarla a bailar._

_Bueno yo…, si en realidad me encantaría, si su padre no se opone por supuesto – contestó aun más desconcertado y nervioso, mirando a todos._

_Las risas suaves de Candy y Albert no se hicieron esperar. Candy tomo la palabra y en su habitual forma aclaró lo que parecía tener tan nervioso al Conde._

_Por favor, Conde de Villart, no malinterprete nuestra risa, es que solo en contadas ocasiones somos presentados así, en realidad soy hija adoptiva de la familia Andric._

_Así es, soy el tutor legal de Candy, pero mas que padre podríamos decir que somos grandes amigos. – tercio Albert con una gran sonrisa._

_El disgusto en la cara de Eliza contrastaba con el alivio de la cara del Conde, este repitió su petición de bailar con Candy y tras algunos momentos en que miró a Albert, aceptó._

_No tardare Albert - le comentó_

_No te preocupes Candy, yo le haré compañía ahora, así que baila cuanto quieras. – dijo Eliza colgándose del brazo de Albert._

_No te parece que hacen una linda pareja – le comentó momentos después de que se fueron_

_No lo sé – contestó sin tono y sentándose de nuevo seguido de Eliza_

_Pues a mi me parece que si, además Candy debe sentirse mas a gusto en compañía de un Europeo, ya sabes, son mas liberales._

_No entiendo de que hablas Eliza._

_Bueno, es que para Candy sería más sencillo encontrar marido entre los hombres europeos, ellos no le dan tanta importancia a… bueno a las indiscreciones._

_Sigo sin entender nada de lo que dices._

_Bueno no es mi afán criticar a Candy, por el contrario, trato de que se case bien, como quiere la Tía Abuela Elroy._

_Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver el Conde con Candy, ella aún no quiere casarse. La tía lo sabe bien, por eso no permití la boda con tu hermano._

_Y nunca te preguntas porque la Tía Abuela no dijo nada al respecto._

_¿A donde quieres llegar Eliza?_

_Mira William, se que quieres mucho a Candy y que por eso tal vez la Tia Abuela quiera evitarte un disgusto, pero alguien debería decírtelo… tal vez así entenderías porque estamos tan preocupados en la familia._

_Decirme que... – le preguntó Albert imaginándose hacia a donde iba la intriga de esa mujer._

_Esta bien, te lo diré. Candy tuvo un romance, antes de que se anunciara el compromiso con Neil. Ella se involucro con un soldado, hasta… Bueno…_

_¿Hasta que..? – volvió a preguntar Albert con semblante tranquilo._

_Vivió con él. – dijo en tono dramático y de fingida vergüenza._

_La risa queda de Albert y su reacción descontrolaron por completo a Eliza, inmediatamente pensó que no lo había escuchado y se lanzó en pos de repetir en tono cada vez mas histérico, las implicaciones del comportamiento de Candy._

_Suficiente de esto Eliza._

_Pero William, tal vez no entiendes que después de algo así, ningún caballero de Chicago la desposaría, por muy Andric que fuera._

_Entonces ¿Tú que crees que sería lo adecuado?_

_Bueno, no lo se… - contestó totalmente desconcertada_

_No debería casarse con el hombre con el que vivió._

_Por supuesto que si. Tienes razón, pero la Tía Abuela se pondría furiosa de saber que como tu heredera se casaría con un soldado pobre. Pero nadie sabe como se llama ni donde esta ahora. Por eso trato de presentarle jóvenes europeos._

_¡Oh! estoy seguro de que si fuera así la fortuna de los Andric no estaría en ningún peligro, pero mira ya regresan. – le dijo antes de que Eliza pudiera preguntar nada._

_Sr. Andric, es usted muy afortunado de tener a tan bella acompañante hoy. – dijo el conde con admiración._

_Gracias, pero por favor, no me diga Sr. Andric, mi nombre es William, William Albert Andric._

_Te lo dije Mika, Albert es un rebelde sin remedio – le comentó riendo Candy – tanto como yo o quizá mas._

_Candy mencionó que tienen mucho de conocerse Albert – le dijo_

_Si, así es Conde Villart_

_Por favor llámeme Mika, a mi tampoco me gustan mucho las formalidades._

_Con gusto – dijo Albert_

_Me decía Candy que es enfermera, algo asombroso…_

_Y puedo decirle que de las mejores, siempre trato de persuadirla de no enrolarse en el ejército._

_¡Candy! La guerra es algo demasiado horrible para usted._

_Estoy conciente Mika, tal vez por ello me he conformado con cuidar de aquellos que regresan del frente._

_Incluido yo mismo. – comentó Albert._

_¿No sabía que habías participado en la guerra! – dijo Eliza escandalizada._

_En realidad venía de África, cuando mi tren sufrió un bombardeo, en el momento perdí mis papeles y al despertar me confundieron con un soldado americano y me enviaron al Hospital Santa Juana._

_Fue el primer soldado americano que llegó al Hospital – dijo Candy – Claro que en aquel momento nadie sabía que era William Andric. Cuando despertó tenía una falta total de la memoria._

_¡Yo no sabía nada! – comentó Eliza totalmente extrañada._

_Yo no quería que se comentara nada, pero en realidad es una historia muy emotiva, de hecho, Candy es la heroína de mi historia. De no ser por ella, hubiera vagado sin memoria, sin dinero y sin posibilidades de recuperación. Candy arriesgo todo por mí, sin saber quien era yo realmente._

_¿De verdad, eres una extraordinaria mujer Candy.- se admiro Mika. _

_Basta de alabarme, los dos, es suficiente, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. Albert y yo nos conocimos desde que era muy niña, solo le devolví el favor, el también salvo mi vida, pero no sabía que era un Andric. Siempre me pregunte porque me había adoptado el Tío Abuelo Andric. – comentó riendo – de haber sabido que eras tú, te hubiera mandado a la mansión a que te recuperarás – siguió diciendo Candy en tono de broma al cual todos. excepto Eliza, rieron._

_Pero en vez de eso, Candy rento un pequeño apartamento y arriesgando su reputación, me cuidó y me protegió. Como podrás ver Eliza, yo soy el soldado con el que Candy vivió._

Este último comentario fue demasiado para Eliza, se dio cuenta de cómo William o es decir Albert se había burlado de ella¿Cómo fue posible, Candy había vivido con Albert, con la cabeza de la familia Andric, y ¿se conocían desde antes? Estaba tan asombrada que no pudo sentirse más que desconcertada. Con razón se opuso al compromiso con su hermano. Seguramente Willam igual que Anthony y Terry estaba enamorado de esa hija de nadie. Que tenía Candy que podía enloquecer a todos, hasta a su hermano. Sin saber que decir ni como lidiar con esta información se retiro del grupo y de la fiesta, llegando hasta su cuarto para allí poder dar rienda suelta a su dolor y su rabia. Esa rabia aun la acompañaba el día de hoy, cuando volvía a Chicago. Pero en esta ocasión se vengaría de todos: de William, de Candy, de todos.

* * *

Pasaron 2 largas semanas antes de que Flammy pudiera viajar al Hogar, ella y Candy llenaron de suministros y donaciones el carro de la rubia y se dirigieron a Lakewood aquella mañana. Se sentía nerviosa al principio, pero la constante cháchara de Candy la iba tranquilizando. Su amiga solo hablaba de Albert y Paty, de cómo parecía que el romance iba viento en popa. De hecho ellas fueron en varias ocasiones, testigos de las miradas tiernas y apasionadas que ese par no dejaban de regalarse. 

Sabes Flammy, si yo lo hubiera planeado, no habría salido tan bien. Estoy segura que para cuando este año termine Albert y Paty ya se habrán casado.

Te lo creo, el comportamiento de ambos raya en el escándalo – comento riendo la morena – Creo que jamás he escuchado tantos pretextos para permanecer en compañía, primero la venta de la casa para la oficina de Paty.

Y que me dices de cuando Martha salió del Hospital, parecía que Albert se convertiría en enfermero ese mismo día, solo le falto dormir en el departamento…

Y las clases de manejo, ese si que fue divertido, de hecho si Paty no me hubiera animado, no habría aprendido…

Pues me alegra, ya me canse de ser su chofer Srita. Hamilton… Pero creo que lo mejor son las rosas que llegan todas las mañanas – regresando al tema – con esas cartas que hacen suspirar… ojala alguien me escribiera a mi… - soltó quejándose con un mohín.

Pues a mi lo que mas me agrada son las miles de formas que encuentra para adularla… recuerdas cuando en ese café se encontró con el Sr. Britter, le dijo que estaba en negocios con Paty, creo que no se que me dio mas risa, el sonrojo de Paty o la cara de diversión de el padre de Annie.

"Tan bella como inteligente, pero más que nada dulce" dijo Candy imitando la voz de Albert y su entonación- Nunca pensé que mi tutor fuera un poeta.

Tienes razón, ojala alguien nos dijera y nos escribiera de esa forma…

Pero mira nada más la hipócrita…

¿Cómo¡

Claro que si, pero si Tom no dejo de mirarte embobado y de decir que eras la mujer mas hermosa del salón en esa fiesta.

Y tu Candy, te la pasaste bailando y rechazando los avances de mas de 3, no puedes decir que no…

La diferencia es que a mi no me importa ninguno, en cambio a usted Srita. Hamilton, le interesa Tom y bastante…

¡Candy¡ Nunca dejarás de ser indiscreta…

¿No tengo por qué? – contestó riendo como siempre.

Flammy sintió su cara roja de vergüenza, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad, había esperado este viaje con grandes esperanzas. Tom había pedido permiso para visitarla en su estancia en el Hogar. Estaría una semana… o tal vez dos.

Candy miraba a su amiga, se veía nerviosa y llena de vida, hacia tiempo que había descubierto los sentimientos de Flammy por su amigo. Pero después de todo, Tom había descubierto a su amiga antes de que ella metiera su cuchara, igual que con Paty, todas sus amigas encontraban el amor, eso la hacia sentirse feliz y al mismo tiempo triste, no podía dejar de sentir que ese sentimiento le era negado. No podía sentir amor por Terry, seguramente el ya estaría pronto a casarse, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba a dejar morir ese sentimiento. Tal vez su destino era amarlo siempre.

Ya no pienses más en él, Candy.

Tanto se nota Flammy

Siempre que piensas en el parece que tus ojos se apagan, se que aun lo amas demasiado, pero hasta los corazones rotos tienen remedio…

Algunos si Flammy, otros no…

Cada paciente tiene su tiempo de recuperación – sentenció Flammy

Si, pero algunos deben vivir a sabiendas de que su enfermedad es incurable – contestó con tristeza.

¡Candy, no digas eso, tú mas que nadie debes ser feliz… lo mereces…

Dejemos el tema Flammy, mejor prepárate por que por lo que veo, en la puerta del hogar esta la carreta de cierto ranchero alto y guapo…

¿Cómo? Dios Candy, Tom esta en el Hogar, no quiero verlo… no quiero que me vea… estoy tan ordinaria.

Vamos Flammy, te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

No lo sé. Pensé que iba tener tiempo para llegar e instalarme y bueno…

Hacerte a la idea…

Pues si, en realidad si.

Demasiado tarde, la realidad nos esta saludando con el sombrero.

A lo lejos Tom sacudía su sombrero de un lado a otro, estaba muy emocionado, quería ver a Flammy y en cuanto supo el día de la llegada, pretextando llevar la leche que semanalmente dejaba en el hogar llego desde muy temprano. La hermana María lo había embromado toda la mañana y la señorita Pony lo miraba y se reía moviendo la cabeza, parecía que hasta los niños sabían porque estaba en el Hogar ese día. Cuando Candy estaciono cerca el automóvil, bajo sonriente, como siempre, pero el solo tenía ojos para la otra chica, la del vestido amarillo claro, de mangas cortas, su mano se levantaba para saludarlo a lo lejos, se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto debajo del sombrero de paja.

Hola Romeo, porque no vas a ayudar con los suministros en lo que yo saludo a la hermana María.

Basta Candy, no es gracioso… - le riño

Si pudieras ver tu cara de bobo, comprenderías

Candy, deja en paz a Tom¿Cuándo dejaras de ser indiscreta?- dijo la hermana María

¿No tengo por qué? – contesto la rubia igual que siempre que le decían lo mismo.

Bienvenida Flammy.

Gracias Tom. Buenas Tardes Hermana.

Buenas Tardes querida. Candy la Srita. Pony y yo queremos hablar contigo, aprovechemos antes de que la cena y los niños nos vuelva a ocupar. Estoy segura de que Tom y Flammy pueden terminar con los suministros¿me equivoco?

Claro hermana. – dijo Tom

Por supuesto – tercio Flammy

Tom y Flammy se quedaron bajando los suministros, mientras Candy saludaba a los niños y a la Srita. Pony. Entre los niños Candy miro un chiquillo nuevo, estaba en los brazos de la Srita. Pony, de pronto unos ojos azules y oscuros la miraron expectante, el cabello era castaño oscuro, pero cuando sonrió, el corazón de Candy brinco, era tan parecido a Terry, sin embargo el pequeñín era inquieto y su sonrisa era muy franca, al acercarse vio innumerables pecas en la nariz del chico. Después de unos segundos, Candy pensó que un hijo de Terry y de ella sería así. Su repentina palidez no paso desapercibida para la Srita. Pony.

Siéntate hija, parece que vas a desmayarte.

Lo siento Srita. Pony, es que fue una sorpresa ver al pequeño, es tan, tan

Tan parecido a Terrence

Candy se admiro de la perspicacia de su madre, nada escapaba a sus ojos, desde niña había sabido leer en Candy aun aquello que quería guardar. Sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas antiguas y amargas, lágrimas jamás derramadas. Candy se llevo las manos a la cara y lloró sin consuelo, sin poder detener el dolor. La Hermana María quiso consolar a Candy, pero una mirada de la Srita. Pony la detuvo. En silencio las dos madres de la chica esperaron a que se tranquilizara, inesperadamente el pequeño en los brazos de la Srita. Pony habló.

¿Triste? – dijo señalando a Candy

Si, estoy triste contestó Candy limpiándose los ojos

No triste¿quieres?

El pequeño le daba la paleta de dulce que hasta ese momento había estado comiendo. Candy sonrió abiertamente y negó con la cabeza.

Me llamo Candy. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Tein – contesto el pequeño – y se llevo de nuevo la paleta a la boca

Jostein – dijo la Hermana María

Este pequeño nos lo dejó una anciana mujer que nos dijo que su madre había muerto y que no podía cuidarlo por su edad.

¿El padre¿Se sabe quien es?

Un soldado, dijo que iba a averiguar si estaba aun vivo, que era de infantería, dejo el nombre de la madre Carolyn Latour, francesa, vino hasta aquí buscando al padre, no lo encontró, enfermo y murió.

¿Que edad tiene?

Casi dos, de hecho cumple años el mismo día que tu Candy, el 7 de mayo.

Candy tomo en sus brazos al pequeño y lo besó, inmediatamente el niño tomo sus rizos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, Candy lo miraba embelesada.

Te sientes mejor.

No, pero si mas tranquila

Mejor. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a hablar sobre los pendientes, no me gustaría que te fueras muy tarde y sola de regreso a Chicago.

No, no lo haré. Me quedare hasta mañana y saldré temprano.

Que bueno querida, nos hace falta tu presencia.

Gracias hermana.

La hermana Maria salió a ver a los pequeños y a iniciar los preparativos de la cena. Mientras Candy y la Srita. Pony hablaban sobre las cuentas que debían pagarse, de la pequeña Mary y su inminente adopción y de la llegada de Jostein. Esto último preocupaba a la Srita. Pony mucho, si el niño tenía un padre, necesitaban encontrarlo.

Entiendo Srita. Pony, veré que puedo hacer, le pediré a Albert que me ayude, si fue un soldado americano tal vez con las fechas y el nombre de la madre podamos localizarlo.

Ojala querida, espero que sea pronto. De momento el pequeño Jostein se a dormido en tus brazos, llévalo al cuarto de los pequeños Candy y descansa un poco tu también, yo iré a ver como van la cena y los suministros.

O sea que va a ver que Tom sea un perfecto caballero.

Candy, Candy,- le dijo en tono de cansancio - ¿Cuándo dejaras…

Indiscreta. ¿No se porque todos siguen haciendo esa pregunta? – terminó la frase riendo.

Candy miro al pequeño dormido en la pequeña cuna, se admiro de que esa cuna aun estuviera en uso, ella misma durmió ahí. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta de que el Hogar tenía muchas cosas nuevas, pero que la Srita. Pony no desperdiciaba nada de lo que hasta entonces se ocupaba en su hogar.

Riendo para si, pensó que en ningún lugar se sentía tan tranquila como ahí. Tal vez su futuro estaba en ese lugar. Tal vez sus hijos serían muchos Jostein o muchas Mary, de pronto no le pareció un futuro amargo, el amor que daba a esos niños podría compensar el hecho de que no tuviera los propios.

Tom y Flammy terminaron de guardar los suministros y donaciones para el Hogar, su plática había variado en temas sobre el hogar, el rancho y los niños. De pronto un pequeño batallón de pequeños irrumpió en la bodega, todos estaban alborotando, tratando de ver donde se habían colocado los dulces y en su caso poder hacerse de alguna bolsa de caramelos. Flammy vio riendo como la pequeña Mary engatusaba con sus ojos grandes y su sonrisa a Tom, quien trataba de explicarle que no podía darle dulces antes de la cena mientras los otros chicos intentaban apoderarse de la bolsa que estaba mas cerca. El pobre Tom no podía dejar de sentir angustia ante la mirada llena de lágrimas de la consumada actriz que era Mary. Sin dudarlo intervino antes de que los pequeños se salieran con la suya.

Vamos Mary, deja de llorar, esas lágrimas no son reales.

Srita. Flammy, es que…

¡Oh Flammy! Mira nada mas, se a puesto a llorar nuevamente - dijo Tom mas angustiado aun

Uhhmm. Si claro y mientras ella despliega su actuación, los cómplices se quedan con el botín que le has negado.

¿Como! – dijo mirando atrás en el momento exacto en que los chicos ponían sus manos en la bolsa de caramelos.

Los chicos agarrados en la travesura salieron corriendo dejando a la pequeña actriz con todo el paquete. Tom miró a la pequeña y esta a su vez a él y mientras le miraba sonriendo trataba de hacerse perdonar.

Por Dios Mary, compadezco al hombre que se enamore de ti.

Es que tu no me quieres

Bueno si, claro que te quiero

Entonces podemos ser novios y casarnos

Las palabras de Mary desconcertaron tanto a Tom que no sabía que decir. Flammy miraba a la pequeña maravillada, entonces fue en auxilio de su pretendiente.

Lo siento Mary, pero Tom no puede ser tu novio

¿No¿Por qué?

Flammy le iba a decir algo a Mary, pero Tom le contesto mas rápido.

Pues porque yo ya tengo novia, pequeña.

¿Si'¿Tú novia es Candy?

No.

Entonces ¿es ella?

Cuando la niña señalo a Flammy con los ojos llenos de enojo, esta se sintió totalmente descubierta. Se puso colorada y regañando a Mary por ser tan curiosa la despacho diciéndole que si no dejaba de hacer preguntas la Srita. Pony se enteraría de la pequeña incursión a la bodega. Mary se dio cuenta de que podría meterse en un lío y salió corriendo.

Creo que Mary me ha tomado por sorpresa.

No solo a ti, esa chiquilla es una gran actriz.

Vuelvo a decirlo, compadezco al hombre que se enamore de ella.

Pues creo que te tiene puesto el ojo a ti Tom.

Tal vez, pero mi corazón ya pertenece a alguien mas – le dijo acercándose a ella – a una enfermera de Chicago.

¡Oh Tom, de verdad.

Claro que si, estaba ansioso de verte Flammy ¿porque lo dudas?

Es que pensé que viéndome así, bueno normal… sin el vestido y el maquillaje… soy tan ordinaria.

Podrían decirte de ti muchas cosas, menos que ere ordinaria Flammy, no solo porque eres muy hermosa, si no también muy fuerte, pero muy dulce. Se que has sufrido Flammy, que tu infancia no fue agradable y que en la guerra has visto cosas terribles, pero espero poder hacerte olvidar lo desagradable, espero que puedas llegar a… pues a quererme un poco.

No soy una santa Tom, en realidad, siempre he sido muy seria.

Pero nadie te ha visto con los niños aquí en el hogar, o cuando no debes pretender ser una profesional, cuando esa parte tierna y dulce sale de ti. Yo si la he visto, desde la primera vez que viniste aquí con Candy. Desde esos días no has dejado de rondar en mis pensamientos.

¿En verdad, pensé que el vestido y el arreglo hicieron que por fin me notaras.

No Flammy, yo te note siempre, pero no había tenido oportunidad, por eso fui a la dichosa fiesta de compromiso, tú sabes que nunca me he sentido bien en esos círculos. Soy un chico de granja, tú en cambio eres una chica de ciudad. Aunque debo decirte que tu vestido fue una sorpresa que solo hizo que me atreviera a pedirte… bueno a suplicarte que me dejarás cortejarte.

Yo también fui con la esperanza de verte, aunque me enteré que ibas a última hora.

Se miraron a los ojos, de alguna forma se habían acercado el uno al otro, Tom tomo las manos de Flammy entre las suyas y se las llevo a los labios, después la miro de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo la beso pleno en los labios. Flammy se tenso unos segundos, su primer beso y no sabía que hacer, pero después pareció el instinto la rescató y dejando caer sus manos en los anchos hombros de Tom, se rindió al beso. Tom la tomo por la cintura y apretó su cuerpo al de ella unos segundos, preciosos segundos de pasión, luego la soltó y miro sus ojos llenos de pasión, sus mejillas arreboladas, su sonrisa preciosa.

Por Dios Flammy, no me mires así porque no voy a poder controlarme.

Entonces Tom, tampoco me mires tú, porque siento que mis piernas no van a sostenerme.

Dios Mío - murmuro - si un beso tuyo puede hacerme sentir así…

En ese momento escucharon que la Hermana María los llamaba, se separaron rápidamente y Tom se puso el sombrero bajando la parte de adelante en un intento de que no viera sus sonrojo, mientras Flammy le daba la espalda pretendiendo limpiar su lentes.

Aquí Hermana, ya terminamos con los suministros.

Bien, dijo la Hermana Maria, aparentado no darse cuenta de nada. Entonces Tom junta a los niños y tu Flammy por favor llama a las niñas, deben lavarse antes de ir a cenar, por supuesto nos acompañas Tom.

Si Hermana, jamás me perdería una cena de sus manos, con gusto.

Voy por la niñas – dijo Flammy huyendo.

Me imagino que con mucho gusto – murmuro la hermana María con una sonrisa mientras Tom corría también.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Candy llegó con Jostein en brazos, en cuanto lo vio Flammy se sorprendió muchísimo, estaba segura que Candy se había dado cuenta del parecido con Terry, y mirando a la Srita. Pony entendió por la mirada que le lanzó que todos eran conscientes. Después de que los chicos cenaron entre risas y regañinas, levantaron la mesa.

Esa noche cuando la Casa Pony estaba en silencio, en un mar de respiraciones acompasadas, Candy volvió a sentir que su futuro ya no era tan solitario, tendría la bendición de los hijos de pony y su trabajo, ser enfermera y madre sustituta la compensarían por todo.

* * *

Un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños se encontraba mirando fijamente el portón de una mansión, sus ojos eran dos tormentas azules en la claridad de la tarde, su actitud, desafiante. El aire removía sus cabellos y su larga capa, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante murmurando para si mismo:

"De nuevo en Chicago Candy, estoy aquí de nuevo"

Terry Granchester jalo la cadena que hacia sonar las campanas de la entrada de la Mansión Andric, mientras una mezcla de excitación y miedo se apoderaban de su alma.

* * *

Un capítulo mas, un momento mas que compartir con ustedes. 


End file.
